Married
by Maggie10
Summary: Akane and Ranma just got married, being forced by their parents that is. How will they cope being so young and still having to live like a married couple? R/A
1. Chapter 1

Kyaa, My first fanfic in english. Please be kind with my grammar. I hope you like it... Oh yeah, Disclaimer.. Ranma is property of Rumiko Takahashi, yada yada yada...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Married

The day was finally there. After the failed Wedding, Soun Tendo though that his little girl would never get married, but now, seeing her in her wedding gown, her short hair pulled back by the veil and flowers, he knew it was for real.

"Go Akane and Ranma" he yelled, as Akane stood next to her husband to be, with tears in his eyes. 'GO, GO!' said the sign hold by the panda bear next to him.

"This is so embarrassing" mutter Akane to her husband to be, who was as red ad the Chinese shirt he used to wear, which was replaced today by a white suit.

"Well… it was YOU who wanted an occidental wedding" mutter back Ranma, as the priest continued with the ceremony.

Akane felt the irritation build up as she glanced at him with angry eyes "What I MEANT, was that it is embarrassing having to have two weddings just to get us married"

"Oh" answered Ranma in a low voice, still evading any kind of visual contact.

"Do you?" asked the priest suddenly looking at Ranma. "Uh?" asked smartly the pig tailed boy. "Raaanmmaaa…." Said the bride, looking as pissed off as ever, while eyeing him with red eyes.

"What? Oh, right, er… yeah, sure" said the groom, finally realizing what the priest meant. "And you, Akane Tendou, accept Ranma Saotome as you beloved husband?"

Akane took an extra second to answer, in which lots of thoughts came to Ranma, who was deciding if he would run away if she said no. 'Maybe I'll go off to the mountains for a couple months...' he was thinking as the girl answered "I do"

'So… we'll be married, uh?' Ranma thought as he heard her. It wasn't like he didn't see it coming. It was just, that after everything that happened, he didn't think their parents would get them to agree so easily. He still asked himself why would Akane agree to this crazy idea.

"Ranma!" Akane murmured with urgency next to him. When he realized where he was again, everybody was looking at him.

"I said… You may now kiss the bride" the priest said with tone of exasperation.

"Woah.. Nobody said I HAD to kiss her" he answered with a face of disgust.

"You JERK!" Akane yelled to him slapping his face with the hand that still held the white lilies.

"I'll kiss you, little Akane" yelled master Happosai, jumping to get to her. "What do you think you're doing, you old pervert!" yelled the groom. Soon the entire room was full with the noise that had been missing during the ceremony.

"Oh my" "I should have seen this coming" "Oh Ranma, you look so manly" "Kiss me, Dear Akane!" "Get off me!" "My precious girl is married, waahhh" "Hmmnnnpp"

The priest watched scared as he watched both Broom and Bride kick the poor old man in the floor. "Um… Aren't you going to kiss…" he started, but he was suddenly interrupted by the bride.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" she yelled, while grabbing her broom's face with both hands and pull him into a short kiss. His eyes open wide as he realized what was happening.

"There, happy?" asked the irritated girl, cleaning her mouth with her sleeve, and throwing her shocked husband to the ground.

It was indeed… the noisiest wedding the priest, had ever attended… But then again, he had lived in the neighborhood for so long that he knew that at the Tendo's, nothing was normal…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So… we are married" started Ranma that night. He and Akane had been sitting in her room, which now had a paper sign on the door which said "and Ranma" over the usually alone wooden duck that said "Akane"

"Yup" said Akane, still in her wedding gown, from the bed. They were both looking anywhere but the other, both red in the face.

"So… now what?" said Ranma. He knew what was next. But they had barely kissed before, so sex was out of the question. At least he thought so.

"Ranma… you must KNOW what happens at wedding nights, right?" answered Akane, finally looking at him.

"Guh" was the bright answer her husband provided. He didn't know Akane was expecting something, but then again… he wouldn't refuse… "You... you mean.. you wanna… uh… you want to… ah… well, then… okay, I mean… it's not like… we're married so…" he continued, making no sense what so ever, his face red, as he stared at Akane, with his eyes wide.

Akane couldn't stop it anymore. She started laughing at his face, while he blinked at her with still wide eyes, his mouth doing a good impression of a fish out of the water.

"I'm sorry" she said between laughs, "I was only joking. The look on your face…"

When she looked at him next, he was in his knees, his back to her, and even if she couldn't see his face, she was sure he was pouting. "Oh, come on Ranma… cheer up"

She approached him from the back, kneeling behind him. She caressed his shoulders, until her arms were around him. She felt him stiff.

"You idiot… Don't get mad. We're married right?" she said, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against his hair.

Ranma sighed at the feeling of her embrace. He wasn't used to touch her yet, since they had just told each other how they feel, 'And now we are married' he thought.

It had been two and a half days since they told each other… without realizing their entire family was listening intently to everything they said.

Of course their parents would marry them off as soon as possible. He was thankful though that this time, there was only the family involved.

He took her hands in his and sighed again. He wasn't used to be touched but he liked it.

"So," she continued "I think we should talk about it". Ranma knew they should, but he didn't want to… he wasn't sure she was ready for anything yet, but he wouldn't say anything.

"Do you want to?" she asked bluntly. Makin him turn around so fast that she had to take her arms off him "Wha.. WHAT?!" He asked, almost yelling. "Do you want to do it?" she asked again, her voice showing the lack of patience she had.

He stared at her, not believing his hears. "Well?" she asked again "Don't you?" this time, he could detect a little anger in her voice.

"I… I dunno… I mean.. If you don't mind… then I guess… I.. don't… mind…" He finished lamely, not sure if she had understood what he wanted to say.

And by the looks of it, she didn't. "Fine" she said in a harsh tone. "I'll go change" and with that she stood up, and left the room, closing the door loudly after her.

'Are we going to do it?' asked himself Ranma as he stared at the closed door.

When Akane came back, Ranma was already in bed, his tuxedo laid on her chair next to the window. She eyed the mess he'd made, thinking of how neatly she had put her own wedding gown into the closet.

Ranma sat up fast after he heard the door open. He half expected Akane to be in some kind of sexy lingerie, but all he found was his new wife in her usual yellow pajamas, that now seemed too big for her.

"Um… I didn't know if I should…" he started, not sure of what he should say. "Move over" Akane said, pushing him further to the bed, making space for herself. She pulled the covers and laid down, her back to Ranma.

He stared at her back, without knowing what he should do. 'Is she angry?' he asked himself as he laid back down, turning his back to her.

And that is how they spent their wedding night. Neither of them could sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Next morning, Ranma woke up, finding that Akane had already left. "Stupid Tomboy" he muttered, as he got out of bed. Still, he had slept well, considering that he had never slept in a real bed before. And the pillows carried Akane's smell.

"Mornin'" he said as he entered the dining room. "Good Morning, Ranma" greeted Kasumi, offering him a bowl of rice. He took his usual seat, when he noticed the absence of his wife. "Where's Akane?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

The entire family stared at him. "Wha?" he asked, his mouth full of rice. "You mean to tell us, that she isn't in her bed, happily sleeping in, after a good night full with passion?" asked Nabiki.

Ranma blushed, but ignored what she said "You don't know?" he asked again at the family.

"Where is my daughter, Ranmaaaa?!" asked Soun Tendo, his face big and scary, while Ranma constantly said "I dunno, I dunno!"

"Did you have a fight last night dear?" asked his mother, looking at him with harsh eyes, while reaching for her katana. Ranma gulped. He didn't know who he feared more, Soun's big head or his mom's katana.

"Morning" said a voice behind them, and they all turned to see who had spoken. "Akane!" Kasumi said "Good Morning, where were you?"

"I just thought I should go run around the park" Akane answered, sitting down next to Ranma, taking the bowl full of rice from Kasumi.

"Oh, didn't have enough exercise last night?" asked Nabiki, with a coy smile.

Both Ranma and Akane blushed deeply. "None of your business" answered Akane.

"Oh, How great" said Nodoka, with a big smile in her face "It won't be long when we have the house full of little grand children. I can't wait until our first grandchild is born, don't you agree Genma?" The panda at the end of the table showed a sign that said 'Yes, dear' while still eating as fast as he could.

"Auntie… I think they are still young to have any children" said Kasumi. "I think they should wait at least a couple of years till they start having babies"

The conversation continued like this, everybody giving their opinion about the future of the couple, except the couple itself.

"I'm done" said Akane, "Excuse me" and she got up from the table, leaving Ranma to stare after her. Was she still mad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ranma watched from the door, as Akane sliced a brick with her hand. He winced thinking she imagined the brick to be him.

"Yo" he announced himself, as he entered the Dojo. Akane just looked at him, and then sliced another brick.

"Um… Are you mad?" he asked, thinking it was best to just answer it straight. After all, he wanted a straight answer.

Akane sighed. Her husband was really slow, but sometimes she wondered if he did it on purpose, just to spite her.

"Ranma," she called him, walking to him. When she was in front of him she continued, asking the question she had been asking herself even since last night, "Do you love me?"

Ranma blushed at the question. "I… I married you, didn't I?" he answered. She lowered her face, making her hair hide her eyes.

"Yes…" she said, "But… you wouldn't have married me if our fathers hadn't force us… would you?"

'Problably not' Ranma thought immediately. But he couldn't say that. He knew for sure that wasn't what Akane wanted to hear.

"Akane… I'm not… I don't know" he said. He didn't want to lie. She deserved more than that. But the truth was that he wasn't sure. He always thought he would marry her, but when they were a lot older and he had at least finished High School. But now, they still had a year left and they were already married.

They stayed quiet for a long time, he staring at her, and she staring at the floor, hiding her eyes.

"Do you want me?" she asked, so quietly that if she weren't standing right in front of him, he wouldn't have heard.

Ranma blushed at her question. Of course he wanted her. He had wanted her longer than he had loved her. But that didn't mean that he would act on it. Half of the male population of Nerima wanted Akane, it was just… normal, that he wanted her.

"Do you?" she asked again, this time looking at him. She had teary eyes and a slight blush across her cheeks that made her look… "Cute" Ranma muttered looking at her.

Akane's eyes widened as he said that. He hadn't told her that ever since the incident with Armie. She smiled widely at him, and that broke any resistance he had left.

He lowered his head, closed the distance, and kissed her.

He felt her sigh against his lips as he kissed her. It wasn't like the kiss they had the day before. This was slow, sweet, almost seductive. He pulled her a bit so he could embrace her. She felt so small against him, yet so full.

He broke the kiss slowly, with a sudden need to see her. She kept her eyes closed, a small satisfied smile on her lips. That made him smile too.

Finally she opened her eyes and stared at him, her smile never leaving but only widening.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I don't know. I may need some reminding…" she said teasingly. And he obliged.

"Ew… Isn't it too early for PDA?" asked a voice behind them. They broke apart quickly, turning to see who was talking.

Nabiki was leaning against the door frame, with a bag of fries in her hand, chewing the fried potato that she had in her other hand.

"Nabiki!" yelped Akane, blushing and pushing Ranma so she could get out of his hug.

Nabiki sniggered a bit. "What's wrong sister? You're married now, remember? No need to hide like when you were just engaged"

"We never hid anything" Ranma said hotly. This made Nabiki only to laugh more.

"Yes, yes. It's okay, little brother. I won't tell anybody" She said, winking her right eye, and leaving before either of them could answer.

"Just don't do it in the dojo!" That made them both blush even more.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I think we should keep it a secret"

Ranma looked up from the magazine to look at Akane. She was already in her yellow PJ's, and she looked rather cute sitting with her legs tucked under her on the bed.

It was already nighttime and, after an embarrassing dinner with the whole family thinking about names for the future babies, and Nabiki making references as to where not to have sex, they could finally go to bed.

"Why?" Ranma asked, "It's not like they can do anything now that we're married."

Akane averted her eyes, and that's when Ranma saw it. She was afraid. "You know I would never let them hurt you, right?" he asked her, turning so he was sitting on the floor, in front of her.

"It's not me I'm worried about silly. It's you!" she said. "Me?" "Yes! How do I know there is no freaky amazon law that says you can have mistresses? Or how do I know there won't be a funny spice in the Okonomiyaki?" Akane said quickly, waving her arms for effect.

Ranma stared at her. He didn't know she was worried about that kind of thing. "Well… if you want it then, I guess it's okay."

"Thank you" she said, letting a breath out in relief. He felt her breath in his face. It smelt like peppermint since she just brushed her teeth. He pulled himself up and pressed her lips with his.

Akane answered his kiss immediately, putting her hands in his hair, pushing him closer.

This was the second time he kissed her today, and she couldn't get enough of it. She was enjoying herself, until she felt wetness on her lips. This shocked her and she pushed him hard. So hard that he fell on his back.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" he said, rubbing his head and sitting up. She stared at him shocked, putting her fingers on her lips, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Akane?" he asked, looking a little concerned.

"You licked my lips" she said, her expression never changing. Ranma blushed "Am I not allowed to kiss you like that?" he asked slowly.

"You licked my lips" Akane repeated.

"You don't like it?" asked Ranma, averting his eyes this time. The last thing he needed was his wife telling him he was a bad kisser.

She didn't answer though. "Akane? Seriously, Are you okay?"

But Akane just stared at him. He was starting to get scared, so he crawled to her, till he was in front of her again.

"Do that again" she said suddenly.

"Wha…"

"Do that again!" she commanded now. And she pulled his head until they were kissing again.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. If she wanted to kiss, then who was he to refuse? He licked her lips again asking for entrance and, this time, she opened her mouth.

A small moan left Akane's mouth and he pulled himself up so he could kneel in front of her. They parted, not because they wanted, but because the lack of air was making them both dizzy.

"Wow" breathed Akane, a lazy smile adorning her lips. "Yeah" answered Ranma as he stared at her lips.

They stared at each other for a little while, till Akane broke the silence.

"Well we should go to bed" said Akane lightly. "Wait.. What?!" Ranma asked, with the face of an abandoned puppy, which made Akane giggle.

"Come on, it's late. We can kiss more tomorrow." And with that she pulled the covers and laid down bed, with her back to Ranma.

Ranma eyed her wearily while he took off his shirt, and threw it to the chair in front of her window. 'Aren't we doing anything?' he asked himself. She had allowed him to kiss her like that and she still just went to sleep. His heart was still pounding fast because of the kiss and he felt like he wanted more.

'Well… I'm not getting it tonight' he thought, as he laid down next to Akane on the bed. He turned so he could stare at her back. He could hear her deep breath.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He had been like this for two hours now. He couldn't sleep and Akane's tossing hadn't been much help. She had already kicked him, pushed him out of bed, and punched him on the face.

He turned so he could look at her, and was shocked to see her so close. 'She's really cute when she's asleep' he thought, looking at her face. She had a little pout, and her eyelids fluttered every now and then.

Suddenly she threw her arm over Ranma and he closed his eyes waiting for the impact. When it didn't come, he opened his eyes and blushed. Akane was snuggling to him. Not only that, but she had thrown her leg over him, pressing them together.

'Well, it's not like it's wrong' Though Ranma, after all, they were married. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but that only made Akane to press herself against him.

Ranma bit back a moan, not wanting to wake her and yell at him for being a pervert.

They stayed like that for a long time, until Ranma felt his eyes closing. "Ranma…" he heard her sigh, and he smiled. He hugged her closer, and smelled her hair. 'I could get used to this' was his last thought before he fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author: So, How you like it? If you have any ideas or anything you want to say, please leave a comment. I accept positive and negative critisism. See you on the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone

Hi everyone! Wow… that was one fast update. Don't get used to it though XD

Enjoy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 2 "I can't be romantic"

He had been awake for two hours now, but for some reason he couldn't get up. Said reason was currently snuggling comfortably against his chest, and he wouldn't move so it didn't go away.

The fact is, it was pretty entertaining watching Akane sleep. She would toss and turn around a lot, until she found a snuggly place she seemed to grow attached to in Ranma's chest. When she finally settled down, she would start talking in her sleep.

It was only a slight mumble and it was hard to understand, but she accompanied such words with funny faces, so Ranma had been having a show all the time he had been staring at her.

'She's a tomboy even in her sleep' he though as he lifted his arm, so Akane's sudden punch met the air.

Akane muttered something again while she turned her face against his chest, and he was pretty sure she was dreaming about him.

"Jerk… hmm…" And Ranma let out a slight laugh.

He wondered why he was staring at her. It was quite late and she still hadn't woken up. That was weird for them, for Ranma to be awake earlier, but then again, who could sleep with Akane tossing around like that in bed.

With that last thought, he watched as Akane's eyes started to flutter. She seemed confused at first, but when he came into focus, she smiled.

"Hey" she greeted with a lazy smile. "Hey" he answered returning the smile.

She yawned, and rubbed her eyes with her hands. Ranma found the gesture endearing.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily. "'Bout eleven"

"What?!"

Akane suddenly sat up, startling him. "What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"It's so late! I should have started my morning training hours ago. And we missed breakfast" She tried to get over him to reach the floor, but he had other ideas in mind.

Ranma hugged her waist and pulled her back to bed. "Hey! What are you doing?" she asked angrily.

He still held her in place. "Do you remember what you told me last night?" he asked her, a smirk growing in his face.

She just stared at him in confusion, trying to remember. Ranma let out a sigh.

"You said we could kiss tomorrow. Today is tomorrow." He said in know-it-all way.

She still stared at him. "Now?" she asked lifting an eyebrow, a smirk present in her face.

At that, he blushed. "We..Well… if you want to. I mean… I don't mind, if… you want to" he stammered. He had been doing that a lot lately.

She smiled. "Oh, you wouldn't mind, uh?" she asked, pulling herself so they were face to face. His blush deepened.

"Oh cut it out, tomboy" he said, turning his face away.

"No, no… tell me all about what I said last night. What else did we do?" she continued the teasing.

He smirked then. If she wanted to play, then they would play.

"Well, how about I remind you then?" he said, using his hand to lift her face.

With that he kissed her again. Slow at first, like the way they kissed last night, but he didn't wait so long lo lick her lips, asking for entrance.

She gave it… and almost immediately pushed him away, making him fell out of bed…

"Ew… morning breath" she said, with a look of disgust that in some other time, he would have found cute.

"What! No… Wait… I don't mind" he said lamely from the floor, looking at her with some desperation.

She giggled.

"But I mind" she said.

She then got up and started to mess in her closet. Ranma just stayed on the floor staring at her, feeling a bit hurt.

"Okay then… I'll let you change" he said moodily, slamming the door after him.

"Jerk…" Akane muttered after he left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ranma was messing around in the Kitchen, trying to find something to eat. Kasumi had said she left something there for them, but all he found was two empty plates.

"Probably pops, or the old man" he thought aloud.

"Ranma…" a voice said behind him. He turned around from the fridge, to find his wife in a white summer dress.

"What do you want?" he asked in an annoyed tone. He was still mad at her, and had being ignoring her all day.

"Come on." She said "You know I was only kidding. You're acting like a six year old!"

"Well then, tomboy, you married a six year old!" Ranma yelled back.

Akane stared at him for a moment, and then started laughing "What?" she asked between laughs.

Her laugh was contagious. Ranma couldn't help but smile despite his previous anger. "Shut up" he said, still trying to act angry despite his smile. He tried to hid it by turning his face to the fridge again.

When she finally stopped laughing she hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry" she said against his back, "I know you don't do well with rejection or affection. We're still both learning, you know"

Ranma stayed quiet. He knew it was true, but he wouldn't admit it. He was too proud.

"You know what?" she said and he could feel her smile against his back through his Chinese shirt.

"What?" he asked, only half seeing what really was in the fridge and more focused on her.

"I just brushed my teeth"

He smiled at that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Say, Ranma" Akane started. Ranma wasn't sure what she wanted, but he knew she was going to ask him something. She always had that tone when she wanted something, like a little girl asking for candy.

They were in the dinning room, just sitting there, with Akane in his arms, staring lazily at the garden. The koi fish in the pond jumping every once in a while.

They had stayed there because their parents had decided to give them some "time alone" and the house was almost empty, except for Akane's sisters who were each in their own rooms doing Kami knows what.

Akane had being acting a bit different lately, and Ranma wasn't one to complain, despite both of them still being shy about certain things, and disagreeing in others (like the fact that Akane hadn't let him do it even once since they got married)

Still, after making out in the kitchen, only to be found by Kasumi and being scolded for "inappropriate" behavior, he felt that he would give in to almost anything she wanted.

"I was thinking… If I should try making dinner tonight"

Key words: Almost anything.

Ranma paled at that. "Are you sure? I mean… you don't have to. Kasumi can fix the dinner…" he started saying, but she turned to him sharply with an indignant face.

"So, you don't think I can do it?" she said poking his chest with a finger, anger showing in her face.

"Well… Duh!" he answered. It wasn't like she COULD cook, and he was not about to lie about it.

Her face filled with indignation. "You jerk! I don't know why I though you would change after we got married!"

"It's not like I'm going to grow some iron stomach just because we get married! What? You want to be a widow or something?" he answered in a bored tone.

"Idiot!" yelled Akane. Ah! Ranma knew that tone so well.

He felt her kick as he flew from the floor to the pond in the yard.

"Stupid Akane! You'll always be a tomboy!" Ranma yelled once he spitted all the water he, or rather she, had in her mouth.

Akane just turned around with a 'Hmp' and left yelling "I'll show you!"

Ranma almost wanted to kick himself. 'Guess I'll be sleeping with pops tonight'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dinner was torture. Ranma had been staring at his plate for ten minutes straight trying to figure out what it was.

"You know Ranma, Akane put a lot of effort on that dish just for you" said Nodoka with a smile on her face.

'Just eat it, boy!' said the sign held by his current panda father.

Ranma still tried to gather the courage, but Akane by his side had been eating, with closed eyes, acting as if she didn't care. And he knew she cared.

Even so, he was still reluctant to taste the food. Especially since the smell was awfully sweet but the dish obviously had meat and vegetables, and some kind of… yellowish sauce. Plus the occasional bubble the sauce let out didn't seem to give him much hope.

But then Akane muttered something that made him react.

"Ryoga would eat it"

And Ranma dug in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first thing Ranma felt when he woke up was a slight burning in his throat. Then he heard some muffled noises, like whimpers.

When he tried to open his eyes, he closed them almost immediately, feeling the light on the room too strong. And when he tried to sit up he felt a slight weight over his chest. And it was moving.

"Argh…" he groaned trying to over come the sudden pain in his head.

"Don't… Don't get up" he heard a sobbing voice.

He opened his eyes slowly, letting everything go to focus. He realized that the pressure in his chest was actually his sobbing wife.

She was a mess. Her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks hold a pinkish color. Still, she looked cute.

"What happened?" asked Ranma groggily.

"You were a victim of a marital assassination attempt" said a voice to his left. He found Nabiki leaning against a wall. But her comment had make Akane to start crying again.

He'd never seen her like that. "Hey, calm down, what happened?" he said, finally sitting up.

"It was all my fault" she said between sobs. "I'm so sorry, Ranma!" and then she started crying again.

"Why, what happened?" he asked again.

Seeing Akane was not answering, Nabiki took pity of him. "You ate her cooking. You passed out right after you threw up." She laughed, "You even said 'It's not so bad' It was hilarious"

"Nabiki!" scolded Akane between tears.

"Yes, well. See you later little brother" she said winking, ignoring Akane completely, and leaving the room.

Ranma looked down to his lap to stare at his wife, still clinging to him, crying her eyes out.

"Uh… Akane, I'm fine" He said. The truth was he didn't know what to say. He'd never seen her crying like this. Whenever she cried, she would just run away.

"I know… sniff… I'm sorry… I don't know why I'm like this" she said against his chest.

Ranma didn't know either. He'd notice she was acting more… girly lately, but the reason he didn't know.

"Maybe you're PMSing" he said honestly.

At that Akane stopped crying suddenly and turned to look at him with angry eyes.

"What did you say?" she asked gritting her teeth.

"Uh… I meant to say… that… well… you know… it could be some… girly issues or something." He said finally.

"Ugh! You're impossible! Here I am trying to apologize and you just… just… make FUN of me!" she yelled at him, and stormed out the room.

"What did I said?" Ranma asked himself out loud.

If being engaged was difficult, certainly getting married didn't make it easier.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night, when Ranma entered the room he and Akane shared, he found her laying on the middle of the bed, with a book opened before her face.

He didn't know what to say. They just had the fight and he didn't know how to approach her.

"I'm just here to say…" he paused. She seemed to be ignoring her.

But after a minute or so without him saying anything, she lowered the book "Yes?" she asked, her voice cold.

"I don't know" he said lamely. She just glared at him and continued to read the book.

Ranma sighed. What was he supposed to do?

"I'm sorry, okay?" he said finally, making her lower the book again. He kinda hoped she would forgive him easily but her stare continued to be cold.

"Why?" she asked.

"Uh?"

"Why are you apologizing for?" she explained.

He stared at her. He actually didn't know. "For making you mad" he said finally.

Akane rolled her eyes and sighed,

"You just don't get it, do you?" she said, exasperation in her voice.

'Nope… not a clue' thought Ranma, but he just didn't want to risk being kicked out of the room.

She sighed again after seeing his look. "The thing is Ranma, you don't even try. You are still acting like some immature jerk. Like some teenager that doesn't know how to deal with life"

That made him mad. "No, it is you who doesn't get it Akane. We're BOTH immature teenagers who don't know how to deal with life. We are married! And we're sixteen! How crazy is that?!"

He stopped talking. She was looking at him with fear. She knew what he was going to say next. Ranma averted his eyes, trying to get courage.

"Maybe… maybe we weren't ready for this. Maybe what we feel isn't enough. Even… even if we did love each other and all that, we're still too young. Mom is already talking about kids and we aren't even done with High School. I want to… do things with my life… I'm not ready to… settle down and stuff. I just… I just want to be with you, okay?"

He looked at her finally, and found a completely different reaction from what he expected.

She had a huge smile in her face, her cheeks blushed and her eyes big and shiny.

"What did you say?" she asked, the smile still not leaving.

Ranma stared at her perplexed "Uh… that I we weren't ready…" he began, but then she dismissed him, "No, no… After that…"

"I… I forgot…" he said, still staring at her smile.

"You said you love me" she said her brilliant smile turning into a smirk.

"Wha.. When?" he asked, his face starting to blush.

"You said… what we feel… you said… that we love each other… and you said… you want to be with me"

"Yeah, so?" Ranma asked, still not getting her excitement.

"You've never said you love me before" she answered, a sad smile in her face.

"Sure I have"

"Nope… not even once… I thought you did but… never to my face" she paused and smiled at him again. He could get lost looking at that smile.

"When… when we told each other what we really felt… I said to you I wanted to be with you, and the only thing you said was 'yeah, me too'"

Ranma scratched the back of his head and looked away "Well… you know I'm not good with words"

Akane stood up, until she was in front of him. She took his hands in hers, and staring into his eyes she said "Tell me you love me"

Ranma blush deepened. "I… I can't"

She still smiled "Sure you can… come on"

"I… I do" he said.

She rolled her eyes "You do what?" she asked, her smile making him shake.

"I… I love you" he finally said.

Suddenly Akane yelped, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

He tried to catch her, but her sudden jump made him fell backwards with her in his arms, her lips locked with his.

He found himself kissing Akane on their room's floor, the door wide open, and still, he couldn't care less.

All he cared about was the girl kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

'She sure had gotten bold' he thought, as he felt her hands sneak under his shirt.

His hands were going up and down her back, trying to bring her closer. His heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears, but still, they continue to kiss.

After a while, air became a necessity and they were forced to stop.

They stared at each other's eyes, breathing hard.

"You want to o to bed?" asked Akane softly.

His eyes opened wide, and he couldn't find any words. He just nodded.

She got up, and took his hand helping him up. When he stood, she gave him a peck on the lips, and smiled at him. She guided him to bed, and she pulled the covers.

He just stood next to the bed, staring at her while she lifted the sheets as an invitation.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked, her voice still soft.

He slowly joined her in bed. As soon as she dropped the sheets over them, he started to kiss her again.

The kiss started to heat up soon, and he pushed to her back, bringing himself on top of her. Her hands got lost in his hair, and he knew he would need to remake his braid, he also knew he couldn't care less.

He caressed her stomach lightly, lifting her yellow pajama top a bit, just to slide a hand there. As air began to be a problem again, he left her mouth and started to kiss her neck. When he heard her moan, he smirked. He loved that she had that kind of reaction with him. It meant she wanted him too.

Ranma felt bold at that thought, and started to slide his hand even higher inside her top. That made Akane stiff.

"Ra...Ranma… I think we should stop now"

Ranma froze. "What?" he asked with his face unfocused. He was breathing hard and his face was red, his eyes were half open and he was taking deep breaths through his mouth.

"I think… we should wait a while…" Akane said slowly, unsure if he had enough self control. He just stared at her in disbelief.

"Well…" she continued, "Like you said, we're both still too immature to pretend that we're actually married. And… I just want to be with you too."

"Uh?" asked Ranma.

Akane blushed. "I'm so glad we feel the same way Ranma" then she smiled, "I just want to be with you too!"

Ranma nodded slowly, trying to understand. "But… but I thought" he finally spoke, "I… I love you" he said, trying to convince her.

Still, Akane didn't get it, "Oh, I love you too, Ranma." She said with a huge smile.

'Gosh, not the smile' thought Ranma. That smile could convince him of anything.

"Let's go to sleep, okay?" Akane said, pushing him to the side. He still was in too much of a shock to resist. She rested her head against his chest. "Good night, Ranma" she murmured.

He closed his eyes, biting back a moan. He could feel her breathing against his chest, through his white under shirt.

"Yeah… night" he said.

He stayed very still. Akane didn't take long to finally sleep. She seemed to stay still for a long time. And Ranma was glad about it. He wouldn't be able to take it if she started to rub herself against him.

'God must hate me' he thought, as he closed his eyes for a restless sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There you go! Second chapter.

Poor Ranma… the story will keep getting a bit hotter from time to time, no worries

Please, review the story. It really inspires me to keep writing. I accept suggestions too.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone

Hi everyone! Another Fast update! I really appreciate all those reviews. I'm so glad you like the story. I'm really trying to keep Akane and Ranma in character, but it is so hard wanting to do some mushy scenes.

I like all the suggestions and I'm going to follow a few.

Answering most of them, yes, Ryoga will make an appearance, and the P-chan issue will be around somewhere. Except I want to deal with it a bit differently, since I like to be original and all. Or at least try.

The fact that fiancées hadn't appeared yet is because it's just been like three days of married life (I wanted to give Ranma and Akane time to deal with their feelings) and also because it's summer time (I think I didn't make that clear, so.. there!) so they wouldn't see them as much.

A fiancée makes an appearance on next chapter though.

Enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 3**

**Training day**

Next day, Ranma got up very early, leaving Akane alone in bed. He actually missed the kisses from the previous morning, but he thought he wouldn't be able to hold himself if things got a bit physical.

So he carefully untangled himself from Akane which prove to be extremely hard. He didn't really want to leave; plus, she had managed to sleep completely in top of him, holding him tight.

He left the room shutting the door quietly, and went downstairs and into the dojo.

He sat on the floor and started to meditate, trying to keep his mind in blank but images from last night kept flowing into his mind constantly.

He stayed like that for 20 minutes or so, and he was beginning relaxing when he felt two soft hands playing with his hair from behind.

He was shocked at the contact but then relaxed when he smelled the perfume that accompanied the gesture.

"You woke early" said Akane from behind him. She was still standing behind his sitting form, and he relaxed letting his head fall against her legs.

"Yes… I wanted to train a bit" he answered, without opening his eyes.

They stayed quiet for a little moment.

"Say… Ranma" Akane started. 'She wants something' Ranma thought, knowing her so well.

"I've been wanting to ask you something" she continued, increasing her caresses and he had to smirk. She was working him. 'And it's working' he thought as he moaned when she started to caress his back.

"Ranma… would you… hmm…" she stopped, and Ranma opened his eyes to look at her. She was now kneeling behind him. He hadn't noticed when she moved; then again he was too distracted.

"What is it?" he asked, finally turning so he could look at her in the eye.

"Well…" she averted her eyes, "Would you mind… you know, er… start… training me?"

"What!?"

"You know, it would be good practice, when we open the dojo again" she said quickly.

"No" he said stubbornly. 'She's going to get mad' he thought

"Why the hell not?" she asked angrily. Bull's eye.

"I won't be able to hit you, and you need that to get a good training" he answered turning around, getting back to his meditation position.

"So… hit me!"

"No" he repeated, trying to keep calm.

"Ranmaaaa…" she said acting like a five year old.

"No"

"Aw, come on. You know I could be better, and only you could train me to reach my fullest level. After all, you're the best I know"

Oh yes. She was good at working him.

"Besides," she said in a low voice, slowly rubbing her hands up and down his back, "I know how to convince you"

Ranma stiffed. He knew she could. Especially if she continued to do that thing with her hands. "Akane…" he started but the words where stuck in his throat when she started to work the small knots in his back.

"Please? Ranma… Please?" she asked again, against his ear, making him shiver.

Ranma wasn't going to give up easily, plus he was curious what she would do next if he refused.

"No" this time it sounded more like a moan and less like a final decision.

Akane started to kiss his neck from behind. "Pleasee…" she repeated against his neck.

There he knew he would give in if she continued, so he turned around, and took her hands in his.

She was so close, he could feel her breath on his face, and he couldn't resist kissing her softly.

"Akane," he started when he broke the kiss, "You know I wouldn't hurt you"

"Still" she argued, "Wouldn't it be easier for me to be safe, if I just could protect myself. Besides, I'm not some kind of damsel in distress waiting for my hero to come rescue me. I can protect myself!"

He smirked cockily. "Your hero?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. She blushed "Aw, shut up. You know what I mean"

"Yes… of course" he said, his smile never leaving, "That I'm your hero"

Akane smiled, "You're impossible" she said, trying to sound mad, and failing completely.

He laughed, "It's okay to admit it, Akane. It's not like I've never saved that pretty butt of yours a couple of times now."

It was her time to smirk, "Pretty butt?" she asked in the same tone he had used.

And he blushed, just realizing what he had said, "I… I meant to say, you know, that I've saved you and stuff… and…" he stuttered.

"And that you like my butt." She completed.

His blush deepened and she laughed. He liked it when she laughed.

"Shut up" he said smiling and turning away. That made her laugh more.

"Seriously, Ranma" she said after her laughter died. "I would really like it if you trained me."

Ranma sighed. He knew what to do to get her stop asking him. He had to insult her, "It's not like you'll get a lot better Akane. I mean, you're really slow to follow me. And besides, you're already as strong as a bull, so I couldn't really improve that any more."

Akane looked at him with dull eyes. Not the reaction he expected at all.

"Okay" she said. He's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" he asked. He'd expected to be kicked hard, and fly all the way downtown.

"Sure," she said getting up from her position and start her way out the dojo, "I'll just ask uncle Genma to do it. Oh, better yet, I'll ask Master Happosai to do it. I bet he'll agree."

Ranma felt his blood growing cold. He began to picture all the ways that training could go wrong.

His dad tying Akane up with fish sticks and throwing her into a pit full of cats. Happosai giving her a training uniform, which consisted only of some revealing underwear.

"Okay, okay!" Ranma yelled at her, before she reached the door.

She turned around, "Really?" she asked excitedly. He stood up.

"Sure… just… don't ask anyone else, okay?"

She giggled, "Of course not Ranma. I'll never do that"

He grunted. He knew what she'd done and he didn't like it. She really KNEW how to work him, and he was scared of it.

She could make him do anything, even hurt her. Nobody had ever had that power over him. Nobody.

Then again… he didn't dislike it either.

"You know what Ranma?" she said, as she approached him and put her arms around his neck. He still was pouting.

"What?" he grunted, not removing her arms.

"I love you" she said softly. That made his anger go away.

"I know" he said, "I do too…" the last was mumbled in a shy way. He still needed to get used to this.

And she kissed him again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay, try hitting me again" Ranma said to Akane, "This time, try bending your left leg, so the right one comes higher". It was late afternoon and they were still in the dojo.

Akane was in her training gi, and she was tired as hell. Ranma had been pushing her a lot, but she knew it was because he was taking her seriously.

Up until now, she had just started to fight him, and Ranma dodging every blow or kick.

Akane yelled and try to kick him, doing as he said. This time she managed to stretch her leg enough to kick him in the head, only for her foot to be stopped by his hands.

"Good, but you still need to work on your speed," he complimented, letting her drop her leg.

"You tired?" he asked her, seeing how her breathing was ragged. He still seemed as normal as if he hadn't done any exercise at all.

"I'm fine" she said, "Just a little hot"

Akane walked to the side of the dojo, and started to undo the band at her waist. Ranma blushed.

"Wha… What are you doing? You can't do that!" he said with a red face.

"Relax," she said, "I'm wearing a top underneath. Besides, you're seen me in a lot less."

'But right after I got knocked out' he thought, as he stared at every move she made.

It was like she was doing everything in slow motion, the cloths dropping from her shoulder, letting him see the top underneath the clothing.

It was sleeve less, dark blue like her hair, and it was short, letting him see her belly button.

He was amazed at how much he liked seeing Akane's body. He'd seen his own body as a female many times, but Akane's seemed so different. Much more tempting.

He breast were smaller, but he liked that. They seemed like they fitted in his hands perfectly, unlike his own that were too big. Her stomach was rounded, his was flat.

He'd called her thick-waisted, but now he knew she seemed that way because she had curves.

"Okay," she said getting into a fighting position, "Let's get going"

And she ran towards him with a battle yell. She kicked him again, and he ducked his eyes in the perfect level to look at her breasts.

He was distracted and didn't realize it when she turned 180° and kicked him again with her other leg on the face.

The hit was so strong he almost flew across the dojo, until the wall stopped him, the wood cracking. He slid down the wall until he fell to the floor with a 'thud'

"Oh my God," yelled Akane in horror running to him, "I'm so sorry Ranma!" she said as she kneeled down beside him.

"I'm fine," he said, but she could hear the pain in his voice. She took his head from the floor and placed him on her lap.

"What are ya…" "Shhh" she stopped him, and she began caressing his hair again.

He relaxed into her touch, the pain forgotten. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and let her do her work.

"Why didn't you dodged. You could've easily" she said in a low voice.

"I got distracted" he answered, not opening his eyes. Her smell was stronger now that she'd worked out, and he loved it. It smelt like a mix between some flower and sweat. It smelt like Akane.

"By what?" she asked in the same tone. "There was nobody else in the dojo but us."

He froze. Could he tell her? Would she get angry? "I… uh… You distracted me…" he answered.

"How? I didn't do anything…"

Ranma blushed, "You… ah… you took your shirt off…" He couldn't believe he said that.

And apparently she couldn't either. She had stopped running her fingers through his hair, and he opened his eyes to look at her.

Her eyes had widened and her face was flushed.

"What?" she asked, "I thought you didn't like me… you know… my… body" she stuttered.

Ranma smiled at her. She wasn't angry. She was embarrassed.

"Of course I like you Akane" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I love you"

At that, she beamed; "Oh Ranma!" and she lowered her head to kiss him.

It didn't last long since Akane stopped the kiss.

"Okay," she said, "Let's get back to training"

"No…" moaned Ranma, pulling her down again to catch her lips.

"Ranma… come on" she said stopping him, pulling herself up.

He groaned, still laying down on her lap. He didn't move.

"Ranma! Get off!" she said giggling, but she didn't push him away. He smiled, closing his eyes.

"Nope… I want a decent kiss" he said jokingly.

"Ranmaaa!" she said again, this time pushing him a bit, but not enough to push him all the way down. He resisted.

"No" he said again, his smile growing.

Her smile turned naughty,

"If we train now we can do way more than kissing afterwards" she murmured softly.

His eyes opened wide fast, and he got off her lap, sitting up.

"What!?" he asked, "seriously?!"

She giggled, "Of course not, silly"

But she took advantage of his shock and got up before he could put his head on her lap again.

"Come on," she said pulling his arm so he could get up while still being shocked, "I want to learn that high kick by dinner time"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akane collapsed to the floor, extending her arms and legs, "I'm exhausted" she declared from the floor.

He smiled down at her. She'd done extremely well today. Better than he expected actually, and he thought he could manage to keep training her without hurting her.

"Good," he said, "You'll actually be still tonight I hope"

He was trying to joke, but she opened her eyes suddenly and he wondered if he said anything wrong.

"You can't sleep?" she asked, sitting up, and turning to look at him.

"Uh?"

"Tell me the truth Ranma" she said. Her eyes full with concern.

"Well… it's not like I can't sleep…" he answered, "It's more like… I wake up… in the middle of the night and all that…"

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Just a couple' times" he said quickly, trying to calm her.

She looked devastated "You can't sleep with me" she said softly, almost to herself.

"No, no, no!" Ranma said, trying to calm her down, "I… I can sleep fine!"

"That's why you're getting up early! Cause you can't sleep!" she stated, ignoring him.

"Akane!"

"You must go back to your room" she told him, getting up from the floor.

"What!" he exclaimed. He didn't want that.

"Of course" she said, still looking worried, "You are a martial artist. You've got to be well rested"

"I am well rested" he said in a low voice. She started pacing.

"Ranma… I'm so sorry. I should've warned you about my sleeping habits… I… I don't know what to do…"

"Akane…"

"If I'd knew this would happen I would have done something…"

"Akane..." he tried again.

"Maybe Dr. Tofu can figure something out…"

"Akane!" he yelled at her, stopping her pacing by holding her shoulders.

"What?" she asked in the same tone.

"I love sleeping with you!" he said and she blushed.

"I love that you move and kick me, because that's who you are. You are unstill and talk in your sleep and I adore that. Because you say my name or you tell me you love me, and that makes me realize you're dreaming about me. And I love the way you move your arms around, because I have an excuse to hold you close." He took a deep breath.

"Please… Let me stay…" he asked, his eyes full with sincerity.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a low voice, and he smiled.

"Of course, silly. I wouldn't say it if it weren't true."

At that she smiled letting a breath of relief out.

"Okay then…" she answered.

And he bent down to kiss her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There you go! Another mushy chapter… what is wrong with me? Maybe I need a boyfriend… XD

Thank you all again for the reviews, they're great.

Keep making suggestions, I really appreciate them

Ah, I've been meaning to ask you if you would like for the story to talk about other couples too…

I know that it's my story and stuff, but I really would like to know your opinion.

Well, see you on the next chapter "Dealing with cats"

Guess you know which fiancée will show up,


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys! This one took longer. I hope you like it… I must confess I barely checked the grammar on this one, hope there're no mistakes, he he

Well… here you go!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 4 **

**Dealing with cats**

Next morning, Ranma and Akane woke up very early and went to the dojo to train.

Akane was doing some kata while Ranma walked around her watching every movement. "Lower your arms" he said and she did it immediately.

"Softer movements. No. Not like that. Softer. Akane!"

Ranma sighed. She was really clumsy. He had trouble teaching her the art of being graceful while fighting, and every time he tried correcting her, she would pout so cutely he'd have trouble telling her she was wrong.

"Okay, you know what? Let's try this differently. Come on"

And Ranma walked until he was behind her. He then grabbed her hands in his and got close to her, pressing his chest against her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She sounded nervous.

"Relax, just trust me. Now, close your eyes and relax your arms. That's it. Follow my movements"

Ranma began to move his arms while holding Akane's. She sighed and relaxed while he moved her. His smell was soothing, and Akane couldn't focus on what he was doing. He was saying something.

"What was that?" she asked, finally opening her eyes, and turning her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"I asked 'Did you get that?' You weren't paying attention were you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Akane smiled sheepishly, "Sorry… I just… I got lost in my own thoughts."

Ranma smiled softly.

"You know, I kind of like this position" he said, and dropped her hands to hug her from behind.

She giggled.

"Hey! I still need to learn!" she said but made no movement to make him let go.

"Just a little while" he said, closing his eyes and rubbing his nose against her neck.

She loved it when he got like this. Ranma had had very little human contact in his life, and he had always felt awkward with any kind of physical affection. Now he seemed to be more open about that kind of thing, looking for a hug or kiss every now and then.

Akane couldn't believe how gentle and patient he was with her. Any other guy would have forced her to do things they weren't ready for; but Ranma agreed to patiently wait.

She closed her eyes and let herself fall against his chest. "I love you" Akane murmured, and she felt him tighten his hug.

"Akane?" he asked, his voice muffled because he was still hiding his.

"Hmm?"

"Say… er…" He tried to continue, but he sounded nervous and afraid.

"What is it, Ranma?" she asked, trying to turn around in his hug, but he didn't let her.

"Wait. I don't think I can ask you this if you're looking at me…"

She stayed still and waited for him to continue.

"How long… do you want us to wait?"

She was confused, "Wait for what?" she asked, unsure of what he meant.

"For... for us to… you know… how long are we going to wait…?" he tried again.

She frowned trying to think about what he meant.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, a blush starting to grow, finally realizing what he was talking about.

"I know you want to wait until we finish high school…" he continued, "But… I don't know… if… I don't know if I can do that…"

Akane's blush deepened.

"Ranma…" she started, but she didn't really know what to say.

He felt her embarrassment and turned her around. She avoided looking at him.

"Don't you want me too?" he asked her seriously. He was blushing too, but he had wanted to talk about this since yesterday.

Akane seemed shocked at the question. "Ranma… I… I don't know…" was her answer.

He seemed disappointed, and let his arms drop.

"I love kissing you, but… I haven't really thought about other things" she continued, trying to calm him, but his disappointment turned into anger.

"Forget it" he said forcefully, turning around.

"But…" she tried to say, but he suddenly turned around, his eyes angry "I said forget it!" he yelled.

She was hurt. Here she thought he was different and he was demanding something she couldn't give. Not yet.

"Ranma, please…" she said, he voice breaking. She felt like crying.

"Don't…" he said, "Just… you know… let me be for a while."

That made her angry. Here she was suffering and leave it to the jerk to be selfish.

"You idiot! I thought we had an agreement!" she exclaimed. He turned around, equally mad.

"Agreement? I don't recall having you listening to me! You just decided by yourself and… I don't know… What could I do? Force you?" he yelled back.

She blushed in her anger. "I'll kill you if you do that! You pervert!"

He was really mad now.

"Forget it then. Why don't you find someone else to teach you, you clumsy tomboy. Nobody could teach you anything anyway, with that thick body of yours!"

Akane was shocked at his reaction.

She was about to retort back when, suddenly, the back wall of the dojo began to crack. They both turned to the sound, and with a crack, the wall broke revealing a Chinese girl riding her bicycle.

"Nihao, Airen!" Shampoo said happily.

Akane was fuming now, and Ranma smirked at her anger. He'll show her.

"Hi Shampoo!" he answered smiling. Akane turned her head quickly to look at him. Her eyes showed her anger and she had her mouth opened in shock. He smirked.

"Ranma!" Shampoo exclaimed, suddenly hugging him. He let her.

'I'll kill him' thought Akane.

"Airen! You go with Shampoo on date, yes?" Shampoo asked looking up at him.

Ranma turned to look at Akane straight in the eyes, a smirk on his face. "Sure, Shampoo. I'll love to"

Akane fumed, her hands tightly by her sides. "You have fun on your date, pervert!" she exclaimed, turning around and leaving the dojo.

"Oh, I will, tomboy!" yelled Ranma back, angry by the fact that she didn't stop him.

Shampoo looked from the door Akane just left and to Ranma a couple times, not understanding what was happening. Well… As long as Ranma agreed to go on a date, it didn't matter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where Ranma want to go?" asked Shampoo excitedly. They were walking with no direction through the park, and she had been clinging to his arm constantly.

He'd let her, but his arm was beginning to feel numb.

"Uh… Whatever you like…" he answered, barely listening to her. His thoughts were on Akane, and how mad she'll be when he got home.

Ranma wondered what she was thinking about, and if they would make up when he got home. 'As if…" he thought. This time he had done it good. Akane wouldn't forgive him for cheating on her and she would run away.

He sighed. He was still hurt. She had insulted not only his feelings but also his pride as a man. How was it possible that his feeling were one sided?

"Ranma want food? Yes?" Shampoo asked him, pulling him towards her restaurant. They had been wandering around for an hour in silence and he was starting to feel hungry. A meal wouldn't hurt.

"Sure" he said, and let her drag him towards the Chinese restaurant.

Shampoo was worried. Her airen have never been this quiet and he seemed to be thinking about something else. He wasn't even trying to run away.

"Or maybe Airen want to eat Shampoo!" she said, with a seductive look. That made him react, all right.

"Wha…What?!" he asked shocked. What did she said? Had he hear her right?

"Ranma no need to be shy…" Shampoo said, pushing him down, next to a tree.

"Whoa!" yelled Ranma, as he fell, back down, hitting his head.

Shampoo took advantage of this and sat on his lap, her legs either side of him. She took a strong hold of his arms with hers.

He blushed and she smirked. Her airen was easy to read. He was feeling frustrated and she was willing to relieve that frustration. 'This will be easy' she thought as she lowered her body against his.

"Shampoo, stop!" he exclaimed. He couldn't be doing this. He was married! This wasn't right and it felt as if he was betraying Akane.

"Ranma no want Shampoo?" asked Shampoo with a cute pout.

"No!" he whimpered, feeling her rub herself against him.

She smiled. "Ranma sound as if he wants Shampoo…" she said with the same seductive tone, lowering herself to kiss him.

But before she could,

"Oh no, you don't, hussy!" yelled someone behind them.

Shampoo heard a splash, and she found herself sitting on top of her now female airen.

The water had triggered both their curses, and now Shampoo was mad.

With a hiss, she turned to see Akane behind them holding a now empty bucket.

"C… C… Caaat" cried Ranma. She was shaking, with her hands twitching at her sides.

Akane looked down at them with a scowl. "Sorry to ruin your date, Ranma. By all means, continue what you were doing. Here let me help!" she said angrily, picking Shampoo up by her neck and pushing her furry body against Ranma's face.

"Noo! Cat! Akane stop! Nooo!" yelled Ranma, trying to get away, but Akane's hold was too strong.

"You get what you ask for, you idiot!" yelled Akane, while Shampoo meowed in pain between them.

"Meeeeeoooow…"

Both Akane and Shampoo froze.

"Ranma?" asked Akane a bit scared, and she set Shampoo to the side to look at Ranma.

Ranma purred when she saw her.

Akane got away from Ranma suddenly. She was scared of what the cat girl might do. She hadn't realized until now that the park was full of people.

'Leave it to Shampoo to try to seduce Ranma in a public place' she thought.

"It's okay, kitty… I'm here," said Akane softly, but Ranma was eyeing Shampoo angrily. They hissed at each other, Ranma in anger, Shampoo in fear.

Ranma got in fours, and began moving her left hand, warning Shampoo. She began to move around Shampoo, eyeing her like a hunter eyes a prey.

Akane stood frozen by the side, scared that any movement would make Ranma attack Shampoo or somebody else.

"Here, kitty. Come on Ranma" Akane tried, and Ranma eyed her but didn't respond.

"Shampoo!" a yell was heard from behind Akane, and she saw Mousse run towards them.

But the yell was also a trigger for Ranma to attack. He suddenly jumped and tried to catch Shampoo, but the other cat was fast too, and managed to jump away.

Shampoo ran towards Mousse, and jump towards his arms.

"Ranma!" called Akane, but Ranma had run towards the Chinese boy too.

With a menacing yowl, Ranma jumped on top of the Chinese boy, reaching for Shampoo. The blind boy, in his shock, missed Ranma, and fell on his back harshly.

Ranma began his attack, his nails cutting deep into Mousse's skin while trying to reach for Shampoo, who keep moving on top of the blind boy.

"Ranma, please!" begged Akane, while she heard Mousse's yells of pain.

"Saotome, what are you doing?!" yelled Mousse.

Finally, Ranma's blow reached Shampoo, and she was sent flying away. The cat fell with a thud to the floor and appeared to be unconscious.

Ranma tried jumping towards her, but Mousse stopped him by holding him by his braid.

Ranma fell down in surprise, hitting the floor hard.

"Mousse, stop! Ranma is not himself!" begged Akane, but Mousse didn't listen.

"You will not hurt Shampoo!" yelled Mousse, while taking out chains. They tied Ranma tightly and she was left in the ground struggling and hissing.

Ranma seemed under control now.

Akane approached her, and kneeled besides Ranma. "It's okay, kitty. I'm here" she said, brushing her hands through Ranma's red hair.

The cat girl seemed to relax under her touch.

"Shampoo!" yelled Mousse in horror, and that made Akane turn around.

Mouse was holding the pink cat. Shampoo had four red lines that went from her back to her stomach on her right side. Ranma had reached her.

"Shampoo! Wake up" begged the blind boy, but Shampoo didn't answer. "I need to bring her to the Neko Hanten immediately" he said to Akane, standing up.

"Can you calm him down?" he asked, looking at the struggling Ranma.

"Sure," said Akane, "We'll go right after he recovers"

Mousse nodded and began running towards the restaurant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ranma was fast asleep, still tied with Mousse' chains, while Akane continued to pass her hands through his hair.

She was feeling guilty because of how things had turned out. If she hadn't been feeling jealous and follow them in their date, Shampoo would've never been hurt.

'Still,' she thought, 'what was he thinking? We're married now!'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ranma's stirring under her hand. The red hair opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey" she greeted. The same greet Ranma used in the morning, just after they've woke up.

"What happened?" she asked, finally realizing where they were.

Akane turned her face and Ranma knew something wrong had happened. The pig tail girl began to undo the tight chains around her with little effort.

"What?"

Akane didn't answer.

"Akane?"

This time Akane reacted, "I'm sorry!" she cried and threw her arms around the red haired girl, shocking her.

"What happened?" Ranma asked, a bit scared. She knew she'd gone into the Nekoken state.

"I didn't hurt someone did I?" tried Ranma again.

Akane sniffed and pulled away. She was ashamed of what she did. "I'm so sorry, Ranma. It was all my fault. I was so… jealous. I… I don't know what to say…"

Ranma stared at her wife. She was looking down, and played with her hands.

"What happened?" she asked softly. Akane took a moment to answer.

"It's… Shampoo… She's hurt." Then Akane started to talk really fast, "I really tried! I talked to you, calling you; but you wouldn't listen. And then Mousse…"

"Mousse was here?" interrupted Ranma.

"Yes… he came looking for Shampoo... He was bleeding too…" continued Akane, but Ranma interrupted again.

"Shampoo was bleeding? And so was Mousse?"

Akane looked away as Ranma stared at her. She hadn't answered yet.

Then the short haired girl, started to nod slowly.

"It was all my fault…" said Akane in a soft voice, "If I hadn't gotten all jealous, I wouldn't have turned her into a cat… It's just…"

"Akane" Ranma interrupted, holding her hand, "It was my fault too… I shouldn't have gone out with Shampoo…" She avoided Akane's eyes.

"I just wanted to hurt you like you've hurt me…" The red haired girl said with shame in her voice.

"Besides," she continued, in a lighter voice, " Shampoo and Mousse are way too strong to be really hurt. It's not like it was you who kicked them or anything…"

"Ranma…" warned Akane, but Ranma, being Ranma, tried to fix whatever she had said to offend the short tempered girl.

"No… I mean… It would've killed them, you know? With that gorilla like strength of yours"

"Ranma!" yelled Akane now, and Ranma noticed how her wife started to grow a sort of red aura around her.

"You know what I mean" she began to move her hands, trying to calm Akane down.

Akane seemed about to punch the pig tailed girl, when Ranma suddenly said "I love you"

Akane's eyes softened at that, "Aw, Ranma… I love you too" she answered smiling.

Ranma returned the smile, and got close to Akane to kiss her, but the girl stopped her.

"Not when you're a girl! Idiot!" she said laughing.

Ranma looked around. People were staring at them, the guys blushing at the confession of the two girls.

"Oh…right!" she said, just realizing she was in her girl form.

"Come on!" said Akane getting up, and offering a hand to Ranma to help her get up, "Let's go see how Shampoo is doing."

Ranma smiled up at her and accepted her hand.

She hoped things wouldn't go bad when they arrived at the Neko Hanten…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wow… a non mushy chapter…

Go me!

Hope you like it…

So hard for me to write about Shampoo... Just… hate her!

Hope the scene wasn't too confusing, since it's hard to write about three girls without making it boring… All the "she did" "she said", you know what I mean

Well… I am going to be taking into consideration other couples, but just a little bit.

I don't want the attention to be in any other than Ranma and Akane.

I hope you continue Reviewing the story. Thanks a lot for all your support.

And I like it that you give me all this suggestions, and I swear I am taking a lot into consideration.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you all for the reviews_

_Thank you all for the reviews_

_I now that the fight between Ranma and Akane seemed to settle too easily, but that's because I wanted to save that argument for this Chapter._

_I know you all want me to introduce the fiancées and have a free for all in a very Takahashi sensei kind of way, but… I really love mushy better hehe_

_This is a… well… a bit hot chapter…_

_Akane's beginning to have some "feelings" for Ranma, so to speak…_

_Enjoy!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 5 "Saying Sorry"**

Ranma and Akane walked home quietly through the roads of Nerima. They avoided looking at each other; their angry aura scaring away any by stander.

The visit to the Neko Hanten, even though it was a total disaster, was to be expected.

The moment they arrived, Shampoo jumped to hug Ranma, and Akane, being Akane, had hit him before hearing any other explanation. At least Shampoo was alright.

Right after that, Mousse's weapons found the hurt red haired girl, and Mouse had begun to fight Ranma, yelling "You hurt my Shampoo!"

The fight went off, as Akane entered the restaurant without a glance at her husband, and asked for a Chinese soup.

She stayed eating, while watching through the window the fight between the blind duck and Ranma.

By the time she finished eating; Mousse was already a duck and continued to hit Ranma with his beak.

When the ruckus was over, Cologne had given them hot water for Ranma, and they both began their way home.

Things were fine at the beginning, but Akane suddenly said "You cheated on me…"

And Ranma almost fell of the wall, he was currently walking on.

"What?" he asked not understanding her.

"You cheated on me!" now Akane was angry.

That made him angry too.

"Yes well… you… you hurt my feelings!" he retorted back. He knew it was a lame excuse, but it was true. He was still sore for what she had told him, and he wasn't going to forgive her that easily.

"I hurt your feelings?" said Akane with an incredulous face, "What about MY feelings Ranma? Didn't you think about how I would feel if my HUSBAND went out with some… some… Chinese Bimbo!"

Their argument was beginning to attract the attention of the people on the road.

They could hear the word "Husband" murmured among the crowd.

Both Akane and Ranma blushed, not realizing how crowded the road really was.

"I… I mean, my future husband… I… Ranma you jerk!" Akane exclaimed, and run off.

Ranma stared at her in shock. Then anger began to flow. "Like I care, Stupid Tomboy!" he yelled after her.

Then he jumped up a roof, and out of sight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was already midnight and Ranma hadn't got home yet. Akane looked for the tenth time the clock that hang on the dinning room wall. Everyone had gone to bed already without a worry, saying it was her duty as a wife to wait for her husband.

She knew she shouldn't worry, but she couldn't help herself.

It was obvious that he was still mad at her, and now she wondered if he'll ever forgive her.

It wasn't like she didn't want him, it was just that it was an embarrassing situation. She was a girl and she wasn't supposed to act like some horny boy like those at school.

Akane looked at the clock again with a sigh. 12:01.

She had been practicing everything she was going to say when she saw him. She was going to apologize and tell him she loved him. She was going to tell him he was the man of her dreams and that she'll never ever would make him feel insecure again.

She was going to…

"Hey…" said a small voice by her left and she turned around to look at him.

Ranma was a mess. His hair was sticking up everywhere and his t-shirt was slashed.

"What happened?" she asked concerned.

He looked away when he answered and she could see he was still angry, "Hmm… I got in some trouble with Mousse again… He was yelling at me because Shampoo had to get a band aid." He laughed a bit, "Then Shampoo hit me when she was aiming towards Mousse and I ended up in the south side of Nerima… Took me a while to get back here… So… What's up?" the last he asked almost cheerfully. It was like he wanted to hide his sadness.

"I… I…" answered Akane, all her speech forgotten. She looked down.

Ranma stared at her, sadness in his eyes. He wasn't going to apologize and he was sure she wasn't either.

"I'm going to bed" he said, turning to go up stairs.

But before he reached the stairs, two arms closed themselves around him, holding his waist tightly.

"Akane?" he asked, not sure if she was going to apologize.

"Ranma… please?"

"Er… Akane?" he asked again, when she stopped talking. His eyes widened when he felt the moisture of her tears through his shirt. That broke any anger he felt.

"Oh… Akane…" he sighed, and he turned in her embrace.

She hid her face with her hair. "Akane… look at me" Ranma commanded and he used his hand to raise her face.

Her face was all red and wet from crying, and when she sniffed, he had to laugh.

"You idiot!" she exclaimed angrily. Ranma continued to laugh, and she began slapping his back constantly, but not hard enough to hurt him.

"Why the hell are you laughing, jerk!? Can't you see I'm hurting here!" At that Ranma caught her hands before she could hit him again.

"You are hurting?" he asked angrily, but then he sighed trying to remain calm. He knew his mouth didn't respond good when he was angry.

"I laughed because you looked cute, okay?" he said blushing while smiling.

Akane stared at him in shock. Since when had he started to be so nice to her? Well… it didn't matter. She liked him like this.

"Jerk" she muttered while she let herself fall into his arms, pressing her face against his chest.

They stayed like that for a while. Ranma took a deep breath to smell her hair. Still he hadn't put his arms around her, like he would have if he wasn't so hurt.

"You're still mad aren't you?" came Akane's muffled voice.

"Yup" he answered lightly.

And Akane turned to look at him. "I'm just glad you came back" she said, emotion in her voice.

At that his eyes softened, "I'll always come back"

Akane smiled and stood on her toes to kiss him softly.

"Come," she said, "I'll braid your hair if you let me…"

Ranma laughed, "Last time you got it all wrong…"

But he let her drag him upstairs…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ranma let out another moan. Akane was combing his hair while playing with his hair. He felt like a doll for her, but the way her hands felt made it worth it.

Akane giggled at his moan. He seemed to like this kind of caresses, which, for her, were no different from a mother's caress. She felt suddenly sad at that thought. Ranma had never had someone to hold him or kiss him better when he was younger.

"I love you" she said again. It was very late, and they've been in this position for at least an hour, but neither was complaining.

Ranma was sitting in Akane's chair, while she stood being him combing his released hair.

"I like you with your hair down" she said suddenly. And he turned around to look at her. She was smiling.

"Yeah?" he asked, getting up and, putting his arms around her.

"Mmm… I like your smell" she continued, while she buried her face against his chest.

He smiled. "What else do you like?" he asked with a husky voice.

"I like your chest…"she continued, while kissing his chest. He closed his eyes at the feeling.

"What else?" he whispered. And she smiled at him.

"I like your eyes…" And she stood on her toes to kiss each of his eyes, right after he closed them.

"I like your arms" she continued, and she caressed his bare arms with her hands.

"Akane…" moaned Ranma huskily, and kissed her roughly.

She answered with the same passion, and both fell on top of the bed.

Ranma positioned himself on top of her, kissing her neck, and pulling down her shirt to get better access.

Akane pressed him closer, while moaning. 'We shouldn't be doing this' But the thought left her brain as soon as he started to kiss her again.

Ranma continued to kiss her, feeling his arousal growing stronger by the second. But he didn't want to stop… and he wasn't going to, unless she stopped him.

Suddenly, Akane wrapped her legs around his waist and he gasped, breaking the kiss.

"You okay?" asked Akane with a hoarse voice.

"Er… what... do you want to…? I mean…" Ranma stumbled with his words. He wasn't sure what he was going to ask. Akane smiled at his shyness.

She took pity of him and started to caress his hair and face. He closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. But then she felt… something she hadn't noticed yet.

Her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

"Er… Is that…Ah…" she tried to ask.

"What?" he asked, gasping for air. But then his eyes widened when he realized what she was trying to ask.

"Ah! Sorry, I didn't mean to… I mean… It's not like I'm expecting anything…" he said hurriedly while getting off her.

"No… wait…" she said, as he sat next to her.

He looked at her in surprise. He was expecting her to get angry and call him a pervert.

Akane looked at him shyly. "I… It's okay, I guess… we can… I don't know… Be… close to each other… right?"

"Ah… If… If you want to" answered Ranma.

She smiled at him, and he began to push Akane down towards the bed.

"Wait," she stopped him, pushing his chest with her hands.

"What?"

The next movement surprised him.

Akane stood up and suddenly sat on his lap, each leg on either side of him, pressing them close.

"I won't let Shampoo do this with you… It is my space now…" she said with a shy smile.

Ranma groaned when she moved to get more comfortable. "Ah… Are you sure?... I can't… I… Stop moving, dammit!" he suddenly screamed, putting his hands on her hips and she stopped making herself comfortable.

Ranma had closed his eyes and was sweating a lot; he seemed to be trying to calm himself while taking deep breaths.

Akane sat awfully still until he calmed down. "Ranma?" she asked shyly.

"I can't… think…" he gasped.

"You don't have to…" she answered. At that he opened his eyes.

Akane had never looked as beautiful as she did now.

She grabbed his face and kissed him softly.

Soon the kiss heated up. Their moans filled the room, while they moved together.

Ranma continued to kiss her lips and when they ran out of air, he'll move down to her neck.

Suddenly he bit her neck, and she gasped his name loudly "Ranma!"

"Shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep!" came the yell from Nabiki while she punched the wall constantly.

They both froze in position, gasping for air.

They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"I hate your sister" Ranma said, still laughing. "Oh… It is your sister too, you know? Be more caring with her…" answered Akane in a playful tone.

When their laughter died, they looked at each other and smiled. Akane was glad Nabiki's scream had stopped them, because she felt she wouldn't have had the common sense to stop.

Ranma, as if reading her mind, told her "It's late. We should go to bed…" and with a sigh she agreed.

When they got dressed and ready to go to bed, Akane comfortably snuggled into Ranma's chest, letting her arm drop around his waist, and putting a leg over his.

He sighed, a feeling of home in his heart.

They stayed in silence for a while, just enjoying each other, until Ranma, as always, had to ruin the romantic mood.

"So… this means you want me, uh?"

"Shut up" came Akane's angry retort.

"It's okay Akane… After all I am a handsome guy…"

"Shut uuup!" Akane sang warningly. Why did he have to ruin the nicest moments with his huge ego?

"Well… You should call yourself lucky… It's not every day a girl like you can end up with some hot guy like me!... oofff" Ranma gasped for air as Akane's elbow hit him on the stomach.

"I said 'Shut up'"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note:**

_Short mushy filler chapter…_

_Well… you've got to admit the updates are fast._

_I know most of you must be thinking that they forgave each other too easily, but I look at Ranma and Akane like that… they're not the kind to apologize, but to say other things that just… make them like each other again._

_I don't know… Maybe it is just the way I see them… But I have realized, being a fan of this manga for far too long, that Akane always forgives Ranma easily…_

_What do you think?_

_Please leave a review, even if it just to say hi, I love reading them and you give me such good ideas!_

_Thank you!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** _Hello everyone._

_I'm so grateful for the reviews I've had for this fic. It is my first fic in english and... the first one since I graduated... Hehehe_

_In this chapter Ranma and Akane will deal with a question most of you had (See, I DO listen to the reviews )_

_I hope you enjoy it_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**  
Chapter 6** **Bonded to you**

"It so DAMN hot!" exclaimed Ranma for the tenth time that morning.

It was one of the hottest days that summer in Nerima and the heat was starting to bother everyone in town, especially Ranma.

"I know! You've said that ten times already! Just shut up and deal with it like a man" scolded his wife.

They were all having breakfast on their usual spots, Ranma and Akane arguing over the smallest things, since the heat made them cranky.

"Say… Ranma…" started Nodoka, watching as Ranma tried to steal something from Akane's plate. They both stopped their arguing to look at her.

"I've noticed that neither of you have been using wedding rings…"

Both teens froze at that statement. Since they had agreed to hide the fact that they were married, rings never became an issue...

"Er… Auntie… Ranma and I… we decided to keep the wedding a secret…" said Akane, avoiding visual contact with her.

"…A secret?" asked Nodoka, her eyes cold.

Ranma gulped, "Yeah, mom. You know how the girls are… Who knows what kind of stunt they'll try if they find out"

"I see"

Husband and Wife let out a sigh of relief, believing that the woman wearing a kimono understood.

"You're afraid of the girls… Ranma, that is not very manly!" scolded Nodoka, reaching for her katana. The Panda beside Ranma began to wave it's arms, a panicked look on his face.

"Say! We don't even have any rings to wear, Auntie. So, even if we DID want to wear them, we couldn't" explained Akane with a smile. She hoped Ranma's mother would calm down.

But then Nodoka smiled pleasantly at her daughter in law. "That is not a problem, Akane dear. You can use ours, right Genma?"

The Panda suddenly wore a forced smile, and showed a sign that said 'Of course, dear.'

"Say, old man" whispered Ranma, hiding his mouth from others with his hand, "You sold it, didn't ya?"

The smile in the Panda bear turned to a shocked expression, and he started to shock his head in a negative matter. Almost immediately, he started to nod in an affirmative matter.

"Hehe, you're screwed" Ranma laughed in a low tone, so only his father would hear him.

"Here you go, Akane dear!" said Nodoka, taking Akane's hands and leaving the simple golden ring. "And please, it would be great if you called me mother"

"Auntie…" whispered Akane, deeply touched.

"I've always wanted a daughter…" said Nodoka, with the same emotion. "And even if… I have both a son and a daughter with Ranma…"

"Hey!" complained Ranma on the side, but they ignored him.

"…I am just so glad that I can call you my daughter now…" she finished.

"Thank you… Mother" whispered Akane, and she lent to hug her.

Every member of the family sighed with happy smiles on their faces, seeing such a touching moment. Every one, except the two actual relatives of the older woman. Ranma was still grumbling about being called a 'daughter' and Genma was crawling slowly, so to not be noticed, towards the garden.

"So, Genma dear. Don't you have anything to give to Ranma?" Nodoka asked suddenly, and just before the Panda reached the door.

The huge bear just froze, leaving everyone staring after him.

"Genma?" tried Nodoka again, this time realizing what could have happened.

'I'm just a cute little Panda' showed the sign the Panda suddenly held, while he played with a beach ball.

"Geeeeenmaaaaaaa!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akane sat in the dojo floor staring at the simple golden ring on her finger. She was still moved at Nodoka's request, and she couldn't help but think that she had a mother once again.

'Now I'm really married' thought Akane, feeling giddy. She hugged her hand, keeping the ring close, and closed her eyes smiling.

"What are you doing?" asked Ranma.

Akane jumped at the sudden noise, and turned around to see him.

"H…Hey" said Akane, not answering his question. "What happened?" she asked. She had left the room when Nodoka began to chase the huge Panda around with the katana on her hand.

"Oh! Turns out Pops did have the ring… Well that's what he says. I think he ran off to buy another one, since now he's crying all over the place, saying 'My savings' and stuff" answered Ranma laughing. His father will never learn.

"But here it is!" he exclaimed showing her the golden ring held between his thumb and index finger.

Akane blushed at him. She looked down to stare at her ring again. She was starting to like the feeling of it on her hand.

"You're not really going to wear it, are ya?" asked Ranma, walking towards her.

"Why not?" said Akane moodily.

"Well… just the little fact that there some girls that… I don't know… may KILL you!" answered the pig tailed boy in the same tone.

"You don't want me to wear it?" asked Akane, now her anger turning into sadness. She was expecting him to be as happy as she was.

"Well, duh!" said Ranma in the same tone, not noticing her sadness. "It was your idea anyway, remember? You're the one who said we should keep the marriage a secret!"

Akane stared at him. She felt the familiar anger grow in her chest. He just didn't understand her at all.

"Ranma, you jerk!" she yelled, getting up and leaving the dojo, leaving Ranma to stare after her with a face full of confusion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akane wandered around the streets of Nerima for two straight hours. She was still mad at Ranma even though she didn't know specifically why.

He had been right. She was the one who decided to keep the marriage a secret and she was the one who didn't want to use rings. But now that she had it on her finger, she thought she would feel naked without it.

She touched the ring lightly with her thumb and sighed. She just wanted him to feel something for the rings, yet he acted as if it wasn't a big deal.

'He didn't even say anything when Auntie asked me to call her Mother…' she thought sadly.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden cry. It seemed to be calling for her.

"Akane Tendo! My fierce Goddess! I shall enlighten your day with my loving presence"

Akane grimaced at that voice. She knew what was coming as she slowly turned around.

Tatewaki Kuno was running towards her, a determined look on his face.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled as he started to chase after her. She ran in opposite direction, trying to loose him.

Just as she turned a corner, she came face to face with none other that the black rose herself.

Kodachi laughed at the sight of her enemy, waving her ribbon in a small spiral.

"Well, if it is no other than Akane Tendo! Where is my dear Ranma-sama? Have you hid him?" all this was said in a very dramatic 'Kuno family' kind of way.

Akane rolled her eyes. "No… I haven't seen your 'Dear Ranma-sama' Kodashi" the short haired girl answered trying to walk around her.

But, by that time, Kuno had already caught up with her. "Akane Tendo, you should not be shy. I know my presence alone may make you quiver, but you don't have to fear… Akane Tendo! Wait!"

Akane fled during Kuno's speech; but, unfortunately, was followed by Kodachi. "Is that a wedding ring I see on your finger, Tendo?" she screamed after her.

'Oh crap!' thought Akane, realizing she was still wearing the ring.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ranma sat on the dojo floor thinking about Akane. Why would she get mad if she was the one who suggested?

He sighed, 'Well, I ain't getting anywhere'

Just as he opened his eyes, he saw his mother walking slowly towards him.

"Hey, mom" he greeted in a small voice. He knew she had heard them fighting.

"Did you have a fight with Akane, dear?" she asked, sitting down in front of him, acting like a japanese doll. Ranma was always fascinated at how delicate his mother could be, even if she carried around a katana that didn't seem to fit her image.

"Yes…but it wasn't my fault" he rushed. He didn't want his mother to scold him from being a bad husband.

"What happened?" she asked concerned. "Is it the rings?"

"Well… not exactly… I mean… I don't know…" he stuttered. He really DIDN'T know.

Nodoka sighed. His son was hopeless when it came to dealing with women. 'Just like his father' she thought amused.

"Why don't you tell me what happened? Maybe I can help you"

"Well…" Ranma told her the entire story, adding comments about Akane's temper.

Nodoka sat quietly while Ranma told her everything. She was amused by the fact that Ranma didn't see what he had done wrong.

"Oh, honey… Akane was mad because she thought you didn't care…" she said.

Ranma was confused to hear that, "Why would she think that?"

Nodoka smiled again at his son. He was really clueless.

"Because, for one, you never wore the ring for her to see…"

"She said that…" Ranma started, but Nodoka interrupted him.

"I know what she said. But that doesn't mean you can't wear the rings at home."

"Oh…" Ranma said looking down, pouting, "That still doesn't mean…" he tried again, only to be interrupted by his mother.

"Second… You're being insensitive about this whole issue. Akane wanted you to be as excited as she was, or at least understand her… but you didn't…" she sighed, "You didn't even cared when I asked her to call me mother…"

Ranma looked at her, but turned away quickly realizing his mistake. Still he was too proud to admit his fault, "It didn't seem that important…" he said in a low voice.

Nodoka scowled. Her son was really being very immature. "It was very important for me too" she said seriously, and Ranma turned to look at her.

She sighed at him. He looked lost.

"Listen, son." She said, putting her hands on his shoulders, making him look straight into her eyes, "You're married now. I know that you're young and you feel like you're lost, especially with Akane's feelings; but trust me on this: You need to make some sacrifices."

"You are a good man, and I don't want that attitude of yours to make you loose the greatest happiness you could ever have. You do love Akane, don't you?"

Ranma nodded slowly with a blush. She smiled at him softly.

"Then I believe you couldn't be luckier" she continued, "You're married to the woman you love…"

Ranma smiled at that, his blush still present.

"Still…" he said, "I don't think I'm old enough to be married…"

Nodoka laughed out loud, "Honey," she said, caressing his cheek, "I married when I sixteen…"

Ranma stared at his mother in surprise, "How… How old are you exactly?" he asked scared. His father taught him never ask a woman her age.

"Well… I am 33 years old" she answered smiling, a blush on her face, while she put a hand against her own cheek in embarrassment.

Ranma gaped at her. He knew his mother seemed young, but he didn't know she was THAT young.

Then he had a thought he had never dared to ask out loud, "Mom… why the hell did you marry Pops?"

"Language, Ranma" she scolded, but then her eyes softened, "And to answer your question… I fell in love…"

Ranma was still confused, "Why?" he asked, the same disgust on his face.

Nodoka laughed, "Ranma, you can't explain love… but you can embrace what God gives you… Your father was… exciting, and… peculiar…"

Ranma still wore the same confused look, but he asked something else,

"Do you still love him?"

Nodoka blushed, and looked away from him, smiling, "Oh Ranma… The kind of love your father and I had… never goes away…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akane punched Kuno for the third time, sending him flying across the street yet again. Still, he was very persistent and continued to try and hug her; meanwhile, Kodachi was trying to grab Akane with her ribbon, and throwing all kinds of thing to her.

'Training must be working' the short haired girl thought as she evaded the ribbon again.

"Akane Tendo! You must stop! Is that ring from my dearest Ranma?!" Kodachi yelled once again, angry at Akane's silence.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" yelled back Akane, while she was still running.

She then jumped up a fence, trying to reach the roof of some store. She reached it.

'I did it!' she praised herself, as her feet touched the roof. Then she lost her balance and fell on her knees.

She sighed, and got up, to continue running, this time above Nerima.

"Woah!" she exclaimed as a ball passed flying a bit to close to her head.

"I demand that you stop this instant Akane Tendo! Tell me what is the meaning of that ring!" yelled the Black Rose, throwing another ball.

Akane decided that she had enough. She stopped and turned 180° into a fighting stance.

"You want to know? You have to fight!" Akane yelled angrily.

Kodachi smiled cunningly "And that is what I will do!" and with that, she jumped from her position.

But before Akane could fight back, someone picked her up, and out from Kodachi's ribbon attack.

Akane closed her eyes when she felt the world move. When she felt the world go still again, she opened her eyes. All she saw was red. Red Chinese silk to be exact.

"Ranma!" she exclaimed, when she saw him.

"Yo!" he greeted her with a cocky smile. She blushed when she realized she hadn't moved from his hug. She began struggling and he put her down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she exclaimed angrily, hitting him on the chest with her fists.

"No!" he scolded, finally holding her wrists with his hands, stopping the punches, "What the hell do YOU think you're doing? You can't fight Kodachi! Not yet!"

"Ranma-sama, dear! You came to see me!" exclaimed Kodachi, finally catching up.

Akane just looked at him angrily, ready to slap him. But he held her wrists firmly.

"You idiot! Are you saying I can't win against her? I have already improved so much!" Akane fought his hands, but she couldn't get him to let go.

"I am saying that if you fight her, I won't train you anymore!" he said firmly.

At that Akane stopped struggling. She stared at him with big eyes. He had never scolded her like that; like a father scolds a daughter.

To her own surprise, she wasn't angry… she was a little bit… excited…

"I demand to know, Ranma-sama!" exclaimed Kodachi again, feeling ignored, "What is the meaning of that ring?!"

Ranma looked up at her, and then at Akane's left hand. There, the golden ring sparkled to the sunlight.

"Ah, this? My mother gave it to Akane…" he said as it was the most common thing in the world.

"Your… mother?" Kodachi asked in shock.

"Yup… you know how she is… she is giving them away to the fiancee's…"

Kodachi stared at them for a while, deciding which was important, either to separate them or find Nodoka. She decided for the last.

"I must have one of this rings!" she exclaimed, and she left, waving her ribbon and leaving rose's petals behind.

"Oh, hohohoho! See you later Ranma-sama!"

Akane and Ranma stared at her form, until they couldn't see her anymore.

"You idiot…" murmured Akane, "Now mother will have to deal with her…"

Ranma smiled, "Let mom handle her…" then he turned to look at her, "You called her Mother" he stated.

Akane blushed, "Yes… well… she asked me to…"

They stayed quiet for a while, Akane looking away while Ranma stared at her.

'I am really lucky' he thought with a smile.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Akane with a small pout. She looked cute.

"I love you" he said instead of answering.

Akane blushed. "Yeah, right" she answered, anger still present in her voice, "You don't even want to wear the ring your parents gave us…"

"Ah" Ranma exclaimed, finally releasing her hands, "That's what I wanted to tell you…" and he searched inside his shirt.

Akane just stared at him, as he pulled out a golden chain with the golden ring hanging.

"I just thought this may be a good way to wear the rings, so nobody would know. I bought one for you too…" he added, searching now in his pocket and pulled out a much thinner chain.

Akane stared at the chain in surprise, not moving a muscle.

Ranma started to feel nervous, thinking maybe that his mother's suggestion wasn't a good idea after all.

"Um… that's why I took so long to search for you…I… ah… went to buy this… Mom gave me money... so… um… Akane say something!" he finished with desperation in his voice.

"Um, what?" Akane asked finally looking at him.

"Aren't you going to accept it?" Ranma asked pouting.

'He looks so cute like that' Akane thought smiling. Then, she took the golden chain and when she took the ring out of her finger, she passed the chain into it.

"Can you help me?" Akane asked Ranma, turning around, so he could clasp it.

When he was done, he kissed her neck softly.

"You smell like roses…" he murmured against her neck.

"Well, what did you expected?" said Akane with a smile, "I've been chased by Kodachi and Kuno all day…"

"Kuno too?" asked Ranma, anger in his voice.

Akane turned around, and slid her arms up Ranma's arms, until she rested them on his shoulders.

"My… Ranma, you aren't jealous, are you?" she asked teasingly.

"Of course not!" Ranma exclaimed, a blush on his face, the little pout appearing again.

Akane smiled at him softly, her eyes shining, and he lost his breath, his jealousy forgotten.

"You know…" he said, pulling her close, a small smile on his lips, "I should punish you for fighting without your sensei's permission"

Akane smiled innocently at him. 'Temptress' thought Ranma with a smile, while he watched how she licked her lips slowly.

"And, may I ask… SENSEI, what kind of punishment I am going to suffer?" she asked innocently.

"Oh… I'll punish you… but believe me… You won't suffer…" he breathed against her ear, making her shiver.

"Let's go back home…" Akane moaned.

Ranma groaned. "We can't… not yet… Kodachi may still be there…"

They stayed hugging a while, until Ranma came up with an idea.

"We can always go to a Love Hotel… we could rent it all night… Argh…" he groaned when Akane suddenly pushed him.

"Pervert!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh my! You want a ring?" Nodoka asked the girl kneeling in front of her.

"Yes mother!" Kodachi exclaimed from her kneeling position in front of the Tendo's gate.

Nodoka smiled, "Okay my girl. I guess you have enough strength to be considered one of Ranma's fiancées"

Kodachi smiled hopefully, at the older woman, as she came close with a ring.

"Uh?" Kodachi looked down at the bottle ring that she held. Then she looked up at Nodoka, who kept smiling all the time.

"I accept it, Mother!" Kodachi exclaimed happily, closing her fist around the plastic ring.

"Have a nice night!" said Nodoka, and she closed the door.

Kodachi walked home still staring at the plastic ring.

"I could have sworn Tendo's ring was golden… Maybe I was mistaken…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Author's note:**_

_Another one… this took longer, ne?_

_I hope you liked it._

_I loved all the reviews, and, as you have seen, they are very helpful._

_Since I'm new at this... writing thing I need some feedback on how the story is going._

_Please continue sending your reviews and suggestions. I really appreciate them._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note**: _Sigh… I don't know why, but I am not completely satisfied with this one…_

_I wanted to do some filler and the introduction for the next three chapters but… I don't know…_

_I guess this happens sometimes, ne?_

_Well… I hope you enjoy it!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 7 Honeymoon?**

Akane sighed against her husband's chest.

"I don't want to get up" she moaned with closed eyes.

"Me neither" Ranma answered with his eyes closed.

They both sighed and kept holding each other in silence. The soft light from the window hitting them both.

"You know…" Ranma said after a few minutes, "We should go down to continue your training…"

Akane huffed angrily against his chest. "Why must you ruin this?... I'm happy here… this is my happy place… I told you, I don't want to get up"

He laughed at her, and bent his face so he could look at her. He stared at the soft blue hair.

"I thought you wanted to train"

"I thought I told you I don't want to get up" she answered, and he felt her smile against his chest.

Ranma let his head fell back to the pillow. He loved this. He loved hugging her close and being lazy with her.

"Besides…" she continued, "It's Saturday…"

"It's summer vacation, Akane…" he answered, mirth in his voice, "It doesn't matter what day it is…"

"Still…" she said, hugging him closer, in fear he'll push her away.

"Ranma! Akane! Breakfast is ready!" they heard Kasumi's voice from downstairs, and they both groaned.

"Let's skip breakfast" said Akane, her voice muffled.

"But…but… I'm hungry!" complained Ranma. Why couldn't he stay here AND have breakfast?… Life was unfair

Akane let out an angry sigh, "Fine!" she said angrily, finally looking up at him. She pushed his chest to get up, and walked towards the closet, to find some clothes to wear.

Ranma sighed, sensing her anger. She had a very volatile temper.

"Hey…" he said, hugging her from behind. She stopped what she was doing and waited for him to say something.

"Um… wear the pink skirt…" he mumbled while blushing, glad she couldn't see his face.

"Why?" she asked in her angry tone.

"You look nice in it…" he answered, hiding his face against her neck.

Akane didn't answer back, and that made him nervous.

"I'm going to breakfast…" he murmured quickly, and left the room, leaving Akane staring after him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Good morning" said Akane, finally reaching the dining room. She was wearing the short pink skirt Ranma liked with a white top.

"Good morning, little sister" Nabiki greeted back smiling, "You look nice… Dressing up for your husband?" she teased.

Ranma looked at Akane, and he noticed her face was glowing somehow.

"You're wearing make up?" he asked loudly, making her blush.

"Shut up, will ya?" answered Akane angrily.

Everybody looked at the short haired girl. She was looking down at her plate, her face red.

"What?!" she yelled suddenly at everyone, hitting the table with her hand, making the dishes move.

"You look pretty, Akane!" said Kasumi smiling.

Akane smiled at her, "Thank you, Kasumi."

Ranma just gaped at her. "Why are you wearing make up?"

She turned to look angrily at him, "Can't I look nice once in a while?"

He stared at her, "But you look nice just the way you are…" he blurted without thinking. He started to blush when he realized what he'd said, and the entire family was looking at him in shock including Akane.

"Ranma…" she whispered with a soft smile, "Thank you"

He turned away blushing, and closed his eyes in a very 'I don't care' kind of way.

"Yes, well. No make up suits an uncute tomboy with a gorilla body better. Being girly doesn't fit you"

He realized that everyone had suddenly gotten quiet and when he opened his eyes, all eyes were on him.

"What?" he asked, looking around the table.

There was a collective sigh,

"You're hopeless" said Nabiki, while everyone returned to their meal.

"Jerk" muttered Akane, returning to her meal.

"WHAT?!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So hot…" complained again Ranma, and Akane had a sense of déjà vu from the previous morning.

"Stop complaining and keep training me. You have to make up with me for what you said" Akane scolded from her attacking position, waiting for Ranma to get ready.

"I still don't know why everyone got so angry." He murmured with a pout.

"Ranmaaaa…" complained Akane, seeing how he sat on the dojo floor.

"But it is hot! You should know. All you're wearing is that… that… thing!" he said gesturing her top from the floor.

"What thing? You mean my top? What's wrong with it?" she asked, finally letting her position drop and putting her hands on her hip.

"No…nothing's wrong… it's just… well…" he stuttered, looking away and blushing.

She smiled. She knew what was wrong with her top, and she liked that he had that kind of reaction. This was why she'd stopped taking those uncute remarks so seriously.

"Ranma, come on!" she tried again, this time pulling his arm to get him up.

With a sigh he complied.

"Just let me get rid of this thing" he said, walking to the side of the dojo.

"What are you doing?" asked Akane nervously, watching as he took of his shirt and white undershirt in one swift movement.

"I can't train like this" he answered, but when he turned he realized she was blushing.

'Payback time' he thought smirking.

"Let's get back to training" he said, and Akane got into position, her blush disappearing.

"Yaaaaahhh!" screamed Akane as she approached the relaxed shirtless figure of Ranma.

He easily evaded, letting his arm brush against hers.

Akane turned and high kicked him, only to be stopped by his hands. He let his hands caress the soft skin the training pants showed.

"What are you doing?" Akane asked blushing, pulling her leg away.

"Sorry… I slipped" Ranma answered innocently.

She huffed at him, and run for an attack again, trying to punch him, but he took advantage of her punch, dodging her and suddenly hugging her.

"Ranma!" she exclaimed blushing. She'd never hugged him while he was shirtless.

"Ranma, let go of me!" she yelped, pushing him away.

He kept a tight hold. "Why?" he whispered against her ear, "Am I making you nervous?"

Her blush deepened.

"Ranma, we should be training!" she scolded still pushing him.

"But you smell so good" he whispered against her neck, taking a deep breath.

"Ranma!" she tried to scold again, but it came out like a moan.

He smirked against her neck.

"I love you" he whispered, knowing that would break all her defenses. He started to kiss her neck.

Akane sighed knowing herself she'll give up.

"Okay… just… five… moan… five minutes…"

Ranma left her neck, and started to kiss her. She responded immediately, deepening the kiss. After a while, he started to feel his mind numbed. Her caresses on his naked skin made him loose all reason.

"Akane" he gasped, breaking the kiss. He stared at her, and she looked beautiful.

Her face was flushed and her breathing was ragged.

"Ranma…" she moaned with need, and he couldn't take it anymore. He picked her up, while kissing her roughly and pushed her against the wall. Her legs closed against his waist and he moaned when she rubbed herself against him.

His hand caressed her stomach, while holding her up with his body. Her sudden moan gave him the confidence to go further. His hand slid up her stomach, to her chest, to her right breast.

"Ranma!" she gasped, breaking the kiss. He stared at her in wonder. After a couple of seconds, she smiled and nodded. He returned the smile and kissed her.

She was so soft, despite the fabric. Even if he'd touched his own breast, this felt differently. This felt exciting. She moaned again when he pinched the center, and he realized then that he could never touch any other woman and feel the way Akane made him feel.

"I thought I told you not to do it in the dojo" said a voice behind them, accompanied by another one that said, "Oh my!"

They both groaned when they pushed away. Ranma let Akane drop, and he had to stifle a moan when he felt her body slide against his.

"Um…" started Akane, trying to avoid Kasumi's stern look. She realized just then that Nodoka was there too, an amused expression on her face.

"God… I hate this…" Ranma sighed in exasperation, and Akane turned to look at him in shock.

"Aren't you the tinniest bit embarrassed" she hissed at him, but he just shrugged.

"Of course you shouldn't be embarrassed" said Nodoka with a small smile, approaching them.

"Auntie!" exclaimed Kasumi joining her, "It is not appropriate behavior!"

Nabiki just snorted, "Good luck!" she said with a wink before leaving.

Nodoka just smiled at her, "Oh, Kasumi dear. Don't be such a prude! They are married after all."

Kasumi blushed but the scolding look didn't disappear. "But they are so young! They shouldn't be doing this! Not yet, anyway."

Ranma sighed at the conversation. "Are you here for any special reason?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Akane turned to look at him trying to tell him off with her eyes but he ignored her. He was really pissed off they got interrupted.

Nodoka smiled at her son, and sat gently on the floor. Kasumi joined her and looked up at Akane and Ranma expectantly.

"What is it?" asked Akane, once they were all sitting down.

"We were discussing about your life as newlyweds" started Nodoka with a smile, "And we thought…"

"Even though you're too young" added Kasumi, making Nodoka's smile widen.

"…that you should get away for a while" the older woman concluded.

The married couple stared at her, without understanding.

"Like a training trip?" asked Ranma confused.

"Like a honeymoon" corrected Kasumi, looking away.

"We made arrangements for you to stay at the hotel of a friend of mine. It is small, but we think you'll enjoy it." Nodoka continued.

Both husband and wife stared at them, with very different things in their minds.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" exclaimed Akane, getting up on her knees to give her Mother a hug.

"And thank you too, big sister. I wouldn't go if I didn't have your approval." Continued the short haired girl, turning to hug her sister.

Kasumi sighed, "I just want you to be happy." Akane pulled away from the hug to smile at her sister.

"I trust you to be responsible" her big sister continued with stern eyes.

"And that goes for you too, son" smiled Nodoka, turning to see her son, who had a blissful look in his eyes.

"What?" he asked, finally getting out from his stupor.

The three women only stared at him in wonder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We leave next week" announced Ranma when he entered their bedroom.

Akane stared at him in shock from her sitting spot on the bed. "It is not like you to get this excited for a trip…"

He blushed, "Well… we'll finally get to be alone… no meddling sisters or nosy parents"

He walked towards the chair and started to take his shirt off.

Akane blushed as she stared at him as he loosened his pants. She'd seen him do this a thousand times. She even saw it before they were married, but after what happened at the dojo, the gesture seemed alluring.

"What?" Ranma asked, as he realized she was staring at him.

"Ranma… I…" started Akane, finally looking at him in the eyes.

He smiled and approached her in his usual sleeping clothes, making her blush deepen.

"Are you okay?" Ranma asked, sitting next to her in the bed, but the looked down.

"Akane?"

"I can't go…" she started in panic.

"Go where?" asked Ranma in confusion, putting a hand on her knee, only to be slapped away.

Akane got up very fast, getting away from him, her back against the closet.

"Akane?" he tried again. He was beginning to feel a little worried. He knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"I can't go to the honeymoon"

"What? Why do you say that?" asked Ranma, getting up.

"Don't come near me!" she yelled suddenly, hugging herself.

"Akane?" asked Ranma in a hurt voice.

"I promised Kasumi… I promised her that we wouldn't do anything till we were both ready… but I can't" she cried.

"Can't what?" asked Ranma softly.

"Can't wait" she whispered, this time looking at him.

Ranma stared in shock at his wife with a flushed face.

"Akane…"

"So you need to sleep outside!" she exclaimed.

"What?! NO!" he yelled back in an angry tone.

"Yes! It's the only way! And we can't go to that trip! What if we can't control ourselves? Then what?"

"Akane!" yelled Ranma suddenly grabbing her wrist and pushing them against the closet door, pressing his body against Akane.

"Let go of me Ranma!" Akane yelled, but he slammed her hands again.

"No!" he yelled. "You're mine! Don't you get it? So what if we do it? I love you, and you love me, so there is nothing wrong with us wanting to be together"

"What if it hurts?" asked Akane in a small voice, her eyes were shining of unreleased tears, and had a small blush on top of her nose.

Ranma sighed. How could she look so pretty when she was sad?

"That is the last thing I'll ever do…" he said, finally letting his nose caress her cheek.

"I'll never hurt you Akane…" he whispered against her skin, and he heard her sigh.

"Okay… we can go…" she said in a small voice, and he smiled.

"And… we can make out a little… I guess I was… scared that you didn't feel… as strongly for me as I do for you…"

He smiled at her again.

"Of course I do… I just… have a hard time saying that stuff…" he said, letting her arms drop.

"And I have a hard time with physical contact" said Akane, "After… all those years of being chased… and… groped… I just… I can't trust men that…easily…"

"I know…" he said, but then his soft smile turned into a smirk, "Want to continue what we left on the dojo?"

Akane stared at him; finally, she threw her arms up in exasperation,

"I swear it's like talking to a wall!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note:**

_There you go_

_How you like it?_

_Give me some suggestions, since I wasn't totally comfortable with this one._

_By the way… I've been thinking, since I am studying marketing, I thought I should give you some kind of… teaser of what's to come in every chapter… _

_You won't know how far or how close this may happen but… you can guess _

_You know… creating expectative and all that crap XD (if only my teachers heard that one) _

_Here you go:_

_--_

"You're beautiful…" he murmured mesmerized, and she blushed.

It was funny how much power he had over her. He made her feel giddy and pretty, much less like the tomboy she knew she was.

"Can… Can I…?" he asked stuttering, still staring at her body.

"Come here, sugar…" she murmured, extending her arms, asking for him.

--

_Are you excited or what? He he _

_See you on the next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

"Where am I

_**Author's note:**_

_First of all… I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY sigh… I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY…_

_Is that enough? If it isn't you can read it again…_

_I went out for vacation, so I couldn't really write these last three weeks _

_This chapter is a bit different from usual… maybe you won't like it, but I needed it for the story to go where I want it to go. _

_I should warn you though… I didn't check this one… too lazy XD_

_I hope you still enjoy it… Maybe it is a bit OOC… only a bit… I hope…_

_Anyway, enjoy _

Chapter 8 **Enter the Lost Boy**

"Where am I?" asked himself the boy again, holding himself up with his red umbrella. It was almost like a mantra every time he entered a new unknown place. Truth is every place seemed like an unknown place.

"Oh, Akane dearest… When will I see you again?" he asked himself, looking up at the early morning sky, wondering if his beloved one was watching the same sky as him.

"This time… this time I shall gain courage and finally tell her how I feel… I will not lose! Ranma prepare yourself!" he finished with a loud laugh.

"Mama! Look at that weird person!" pointed a small boy by his left, making him realize the crowd around him was staring.

"Don't look, dear…" the young mother scolded the young boy.

"I blame you for this Ranma!" the boy with the bandana hissed, running away, trying to hide his blush.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Tendo household was having breakfast, enjoying the funny show. Well, all except the two providing the show.

"I don't understand why you are so mad!" said Ranma, his right cheek swollen, portraying a hand print in red.

"I am not mad!" answered Akane angrily. Nabiki snickered again, while Nodoka hid her mirth behind her hand.

"Then why the hell did you hit me?!"

Akane looked at him sideways, and calmly stated "So you learn to control yourself"

Soun's eyes flashed red. "What is that supposed to mean, Ranma?"

"No…Nothing…" the pig tailed boy stuttered, but his wife took advantage of the situation.

"Sniff, I was so scared…" Akane said in a small voice, hugging herself.

"What!" exclaimed Ranma, his face turning quickly at the growing face of Akane's father

"RAAAANMAAAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" said the demon like face.

"I'm done!" said Akane brightly, putting down the now empty rice bowl, "I'm going to go work out. See you!"

Ranma stared after her in shock, and his face contorted in anger, when, right before she exited the room, Akane stuck her tongue out, mocking him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoga continued to walk the streets of the unknown city he was wandering in.

"I wonder if this is Japan…"

"Leave me alone, Ranma!" he heard a familiar yell.

"Oh, Akane… Even when we are apart, I can still hear your voice in my mind" he sighed. But when that voice was accompanied by another not so loved voice, he realized where he was.

"Why the hell did you do that for? I had to hear your father's speech of 'respect the woman' and all that crap for almost thirty minutes!"

"All that crap? You sure need to learn respect, alright!"

Ryoga looked up and saw his beloved short haired girl jogging towards him, and his most hated enemy jogging beside her.

"Why the hell would I respect you?" Ranma answered, making Akane fume, "I am much better than you. It is not my problem that you are not doing your part as my woman!"

"Your woman?" fumed Akane, now stopping to look at him angrily.

"Well… yeah! You should please me as a girl should with their man." Ranma answered with a macho like smirk, crossing his arms.

"You…" started Akane, preparing herself to punch her husband, but someone beat her to it.

"Ranma, you idiot!" came a yell, and Ranma felt a fist punch his face, making him fell.

"What the"

"How dare you talk to Akane that way? I'll kill you!" yelled Ryoga.

"Ryoga! Hello!" smiled Akane at her dear friend, making him forget about Ranma and turn to look at her,

"Akane! Ah! How are you?" he said, looking down, a blush starting in his face.

"Oh… well… Besides having to deal with the macho jerk here (Hey!) I am perfectly fine!" she answered smiling sweetly.

Ranma humped at the cute little scene of the two friends catching up. He was beginning to feel jealous, but he wouldn't say anything about it.

"So, pig boy… Did you get lost again?" he asked, finally standing up.

"None of your business" the bandana boy answered, and Akane smiled sweetly at him.

"Ryoga! Would you like to come home and stay for dinner today! I have so much I want to talk to you" she said, making Ryoga blush and Ranma pout.

"Ah… ye… yes! That would be great! If it is not a problem…"

"Of course it is…" mumbled Ranma before Akane hit him in the stomach with her elbow.

"Of course it isn't. We will be thrilled to have you, right Ranma?" Akane said the last in an angry tone.

"Thrilled" answered Ranma, rolling his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoga and Akane walked in front of Ranma, lost in their own little conversation.

The pig tailed boy huffed, and turned away, disgusted with the fact that his wife was being so nice with someone else.

'Why can she be that nice to me?' he asked himself.

"Say… Ryoga" started Akane blushing a little, "I wanted to tell you… something very important to me"

Ryoga started to imagine all the possibilities of what the pretty girl beside him could say. But then he noticed the shy movements of her eyes towards the boy that followed them.

Said boy seemed to notice her intentions too, when he saw her reach for the golden necklace around her neck.

"The truth is…" Akane started, only to be interrupted by Ranma.

"That we were on our way to buy something, right Akane?" he said too joyfully, pushing her away from Ryoga.

"Wha..?" started Akane, but Ranma interrupted again.

"Ryoga, wait here for a minute, will you, pal? I just need a word with Akane. Don't get lost!" he added, just before they turned around a corner, leaving the lost boy staring after them.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Akane

"You can't tell him!" said Ranma, without answering her question.

"What? Why? Ryoga is our dear friend. I think we can trust him!"

Ranma sighed in frustration. "YOUR dear friend, you mean. We're more like the… I kill you, you kill me, kind of friends. And you can't tell him!"

Akane pouted, "But…" "No!"

"But… But I really want to tell someone! Especially him! He's almost like family!"

"No he's not!" he said, looking away.

"Yes! He's like a brother to me!" answered Akane with emotion.

"More like a pet" Ranma muttered.

"Why must you make fun of him? He's so nice to me!"

"More than nice! Akane! I can't believe you are so blind to other's feelings"

Akane stared at him in shock. This was Ranma telling her she wasn't taking other people's feelings into consideration.

"It's not like he'll be sad with it! He's always cheered for us!" she continued, trying to understand what her husband meant.

"Cheer for us? Are you crazy? That guy hates it that you're with me!" he answered, his voice gaining volume.

"Of course he doesn't! He just wants you to be nice to me! Cause he cares about me!" Her voice was starting to gain volume too.

"I don't want him to know!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH RYOGA KNOWING THAT WE'RE MARRIED?!"

'Thud'

Both Ranma and Akane froze at the sound. When they returned to the previous road they saw Ryoga twitching on the road, muttering 'Married' again and again.

"You think he heard us?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We should have told him"

Ryoga was very warm, he was covered with a blanket.

"No… you shouldn't have screamed."

He just had a very bad nightmare… Akane had just confessed… or rather, yelled at him, that she had married Ranma…

"Stop making it sound like it was my fault"

But now that he was only half asleep, he wanted to enjoy the warmth of the blanket and go back to sleep, and forget his dream.

"It WAS your fault!"

But the voices around him wouldn't let him sleep.

"Stop it! If only you would've listened to me, he wouldn't be in such a shock!"

Ryoga groaned.

"If only you would've kept your mouth shut none of this would've happened!"

"No…" Ryoga groaned, finally opening his eyes, only to close them again because of the strong light.

"Shhh! I think he's waking up!"

"Oh, joy…"

"Shut up, Ranma!"

"Akane?" Ryoga moaned, after recognizing the voice.

"Yes, Ryoga. Are you okay?"

"I had… the weirdest dream…" he murmured, "You had just… told me… you married…"

"I think that is my cue to leave!"

And then Ryoga recognized the other voice.

"Ranma!" he yelled, finally letting his eyes open completely.

"Er… bye!" Ranma said from the door, before running away.

"Ranma!" yelled Akane after him, but he had left already.

Akane turned to look at Ryoga. He was sitting while staring at his lap, the white blanket covering his legs.

"Ryoga… How are you feeling?" she asked, "Maybe you should lay down for a bit more"

"Is it true?" he asked, finally looking at her.

Akane stared at him for a minute. He looked hurt, with his eyes shiny and his small fang sticking out of his closed mouth.

"We… we only got married three weeks ago… It was so fast… That's why I couldn't invite you this time…" she started, smiling softly at him.

"Oh Ryoga! I am so happy!" Akane continued, even when he turned away from her, hiding his face with his hair. "Even if we fight a lot… he's really changed… We're having our honeymoon next week… Going to some hotel just outside of town…"

"Do you love him?" Ryoga asked suddenly, making Akane stop. She blushed deeply, but answered truthfully.

"Yes"

The bandana boy smiled sadly at her, "That's nice" he said softly.

Akane smiled brightly at him, and he couldn't take it anymore.

Ryoga stood up suddenly, "I need to go" he announced.

"But…"

"I am sorry Akane. I can't join you for dinner…" he continued smiling down at her, "Um… If Ranma ever does something wrong… or hurts you in any way… Just tell me and I will kick his ass, Okay?"

Akane smiled brightly at him again, "You'll be the first to know!" she said, and with a final nod, he left the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ranma was walking towards the bathroom when he heard a noise in the closet.

An hour ago, Akane had filled him in with Ryoga's conversation, and he was quite relieved that Ryoga had reacted that well.

He opened the closet door, knowing exactly what he was going to find.

"You know, you could have asked Akane to guide you to the front door"

Ryoga was sitting with his back towards the door. "Shut up. Leave me alone!"

Ranma knew he had been crying "Come on, man… Cheer up! You still have Akari…"

Ryoga stiffened a little at the mention of his girlfriend.

"Truth is…" he said in a low depressing voice, "I don't really think I love her…"

"What? Of course you love her!" answered Ranma, leaning against the door.

Ryoga turned a bit, and Ranma could see the redness in his yellow eyes.

"I started thinking… that I really don't love her enough… Not enough to forget about Akane… That's why… I wanted to confess to Akane… Even if I knew she would turn me down… I wanted her to know…"

Ranma stiffened uncomfortably. He wondered what Ryoga was feeling. He had it easy really. The woman he loved was in love with him, but his friend here… He had chased a girl for a year who would never love him back. Not like he wanted her to.

"You can still tell her" said Ranma, swallowing his jealousy. He trusted Akane enough to turn Ryoga down… at least he hoped so.

Ryoga let out a hollow laugh, "So she can pity me? No thanks… she should never know…"

Ranma stared down at him,

"She does love you, you know?" and Ryoga looked up.

"She told me so… She said you were like a brother to her… 'Almost family' she said…"

He saw the bandana boy smile a little.

"So… want me to guide you out?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So… what are you going to do now?" Ranma asked at the lost boy.

The sun was setting, and both of them were glad Akane hadn't showed up yet.

"I don't know… I think… I need time…" Ryoga answered looking at the red sky.

"Ranma" he called, and Ranma turned to look at him. "Do you… do you really love her?"

Ranma gaped at him like a fish out of the water, "Who would love a tomboy like her?" he answered stubbornly, crossing his arms, but when he opened his eyes and saw Ryoga's angry aura and he had to be honest.

"Of course… I… I love her" Ranma answered looking away.

"Good" Ryoga said, making the pig tailed boy turn to look at him,

"You must know I will kill you if you ever make her cry, you hear me?"

Ranma smirked at that, "I want to see you try"

"I mean it" said Ryoga, not amused by Ranma's ego. "Never make her cry… You hear me!" at that his voice broke and he had to take a deep breath.

"Ryoga…" muttered Ranma, not knowing what to say to make him feel better.

"I'll better be going"

As Ranma watched him walk down the road, he had to make sure of something,

"I better not see P-chan near her again, you hear me?! And don't tell anybody"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I think I'm lost" murmured Ryoga to himself, not really caring. His heart was broken, and to be honest, all he wanted to do was to find some place where he could cry.

"Hi, sugar! You alright?" he heard a female voice. When he turned he saw the familiar face of Ukyo, and he realized he had walked all the way to her dinner. She was holding a broom on her hand, and was staring at him with curious eyes.

"You came here for Akane? Are you lost?" she tried again.

He didn't know if it was her face, or, most probably, the mention of Akane, but he collapsed, his eyes full with tears.

"Oh, Ryoga!" she exclaimed and kneeled beside him, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Akane!" he managed to gasp without breaking in sobs.

"Did she reject you?" Ukyo asked with pity in her eyes. He turned to look at her, "No… she…" but he stopped. Ranma had asked him not to say anything, and he was a man of honor.

"Yes… yes, she did"

Ukyo smiled at him, "You know what cures a heart break?" she said, pulling him up, "A nice warm Okonomiyaki! Come on! On the house?"

Ryoga stared at her, before smiling softly, "Sounds good…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Author's note:**_

_Sigh… Is this too OOC? Hmm… I know… I really like Ryoga, but I know most of you think he's got no honor or something. But I see him as a kid who never had any human contact in his life, always getting lost. And he is too pure to think indecent things when he is P-chan._

_At least that is my impression of him. _

_Enter Ukyo… I think we all know where this is going right?_

_But we still have lots of story to come. _

_Sorry again for the delay! Take care, and I will try to hurry for the next chapter!_

_Again, all your suggestions are well received, and I hope you can leave me some comments of what you think will happen, or what you wish will happen. _

_Hmm… No romance in this one… maybe I'll compensate in next chapter… Wink wink, hint hint. _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note**__: Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews _

_I'm so glad it wasn't all that OOC, but I guess I won't have the same answer from this chapter. He he…_

_Work with me here, I tried to keep the characters real and give you a little of fluff._

_Fast update… But I didn't check this one either… I bet there're many grammar and spelling mistakes… This back to school thing doesn't work for writers…_

_Anyway… Hope you enjoy despite that_

_I swear I'll correct all the little mistakes as soon as I… you know… have time and feel like it? _

_Nee… so lazy… anyways!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9 "Goodbye Honeymoon"**

Ryoga was getting extremely annoyed.

"So…Are you going to tell me what happened now?"

"No…" he repeated and the girl pouted at his reply.

"…"

"…"

Silence filled the room, while the boy dressed like a girl stared at the two glaring teens, hoping the last two clients merrily eating wouldn't leave.

Ukyo had started questioning him the moment he sat. 'So much for free food…' he thought, as he sighed and returned to his food.

Suddenly the plate was pulled out of his grasp

"Hey!"

"You're not eating anything until you tell me why you're so down!" Ukyo replied, holding the plate away from him.

"I already told you! Akane rejected me! What else do you want to know?!" he almost yelled, making the few customers in the restaurant turn to watch the scene.

"Ah… Ryoga-kun… Keep it down, please!" The pretty boy dressed like a girl begged in a cute girly voice.

"The nerve! You idiot! I am only trying to help!" Ukyo exclaimed in the same volume.

"Miss Ukyo…" Konatsu tried again, smiling, but he was ignored.

"Who asked for this kind of help?" answered Ryoga, getting up to glare at Ukyo.

"Just tell me already! Did she say anything about Ranchan?!" Ukyo yelled, slapping the table.

"I knew you wouldn't be this nice if it didn't have anything to do with Ranma…" The lost boy answered, turning to pick up his bag.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the long haired girl, resting her hands on her hips.

"Away!" yelled Ryoga, and started to move to the exit, when three small spatulas hit the wall, just by his right ear.

"You're not going anywhere until you pay for that food you just ate!" Ukyo yelled, pointing at him with her right hand.

"You took away the plate! And you said it was on the house!" replied Ryoga back, but he knew there was no way he could argue his way out of this, "Plus, I don't have any money on me!"

Ukyo gave him a smile that made him shudder.

"Then pay it with information…"

"I won't tell you anything…"

Her smile grew at that, "Then work here till you pay me!" and she laughed in a way that would leave Kodashi ashamed.

"Oh…Miss Ukyo…" sighed Konatsu, and Ryoga knew he had no way out of this…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey" greeted Ranma from his position from the door, making Akane open one eye.

Truth is he had been staring at her for the last ten minutes, hoping she would lose concentration.

"Hey" she greeted back softly, closing her eye and returning to her meditation.

"So…" started Ranma, and Akane untangled her legs with a sigh,

"So?" she asked, urging him to continue, slightly annoyed.

"I talked to Ryoga…" he said, not quite looking at her in the eye.

"You didn't fight, did you?" she warned him, getting up from the floor.

"No!" her husband replied, feeling a little hurt, "We just… you know… talked!"

Akane stared at him, not sure if she should believe him.

"What did he say?"

"Well… he is… happy for us" Ranma lied, looking up so he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Of course he is!" his wife said smiling; "I told you he would be!"

"Yeah…" Ranma smiled, looking at her for the first time, "You told me so…"

Akane smiled back at him, not knowing what he was thinking.

"So…" the short haired girl started, hugging her husband, letting her forehead fall against his chest.

"So…" he answered, closing his arms around her waist.

"We're leaving Monday…"

"Yes…" Ranma said with a sigh. He was more interested in the fact that she was making small circles on his back with her fingers, than in what she was saying.

"Two more days…"

"Yes…" he repeated, now rubbing his nose against her hair.

"Maybe… this time… well… we'll be alone, you know?" the short haired girl stuttered, moving her arms to his front, so she could play with the buttons of his shirt.

"Mmmhhhmmm" was the only reply of her husband, who had started to kiss her head softly.

"And… uh… Maybe we can… I don't know… Continue what my sisters never… let us?"

"Aha… Wait, what?" Ranma suddenly left her head to look down at her, not sure if he heard her right.

She was still playing with the golden button on his red Chinese shirt, a cute blush across her nose.

"What did you say?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"You didn't even hear me?" she asked, finally looking up at him.

"Don't get mad" Ranma said instantly.

Akane just sighed at him.

"That's okay… maybe we shouldn't have any pressure on us…" his wife started talking, almost to herself. She started to draw circles against his chest, while he stared at her in disbelief.

"I don't feel any pressure" he tried to convince her, but he knew he wouldn't be able to.

Akane smiled at him again, "It's okay," she said, "You don't need to make me feel better. I know if… if things are supposed to happen then they will. There is no rush…"

"No… rush?" Ranma articulated, kicking himself mentally.

"Of course!" this time, the short haired girl pulled away to smile at him.

"We have a lifetime for that!"

"A lifetime?"

"Why are you repeating everything I say?"

"Everything?"

"Ranma!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How long am I supposed too do this? It's been an hour since the last customer left!"

"Stop complaining and get back to work!"

Ryoga was washing the dishes, while Konatsu cleaned the tables of the restaurant. Ukyo of course was supervising.

"I've been working for two damn hours! How expensive is a damn okonomiyaki?"

"Oh!" interrupted Konatsu before giving Ukyo a chance to talk, "The okonomiyaki aren't expensive at all. So no worries! You'll pay it in no time"

Ryoga made a bitter face at the boy who had a pleasant smile on his face, "Then why am I taking so long?"

Ukyo smiled at him, from her place in the counter. She had been staring at him, her chin resting on her hands.

"Because the salary of helping Miss Ukyo is 10 yens the hour!" the boy dressed like a girl smiled cheerfully again.

"What?!" Ryoga asked in shock, finally turning to look at the girl sitting by the counter.

"Actually… since you're new, it is 5 yen the hour…" she said, her smile never leaving.

"Are you kidding me? 5 yen the hour?! I won't be done tonight!" the bandana boy exclaimed, punching against the plates he was washing. The dishes crash was heard loudly and bubbles filled the place.

"Ah" was all Ryoga said, staring at the mess he made.

Ukyo was not amused, "That's coming out of your pay…" she said, while getting up.

Ryoga stared at her with a look of disbelief.

"I'll go to sleep now!" the long haired girl announced, "Ryoga, you can sleep in Konatsu's bedroom" she continued, stopping by the staircase.

"Ah… yes" the bandana boy answered, embarrassed of having made a mess.

"Goodnight Miss Ukyo!" waved Konatsu, while the girl walked upstairs and into her bedroom.

He continued to wave cheerfully until both boys heard the slam of her bedroom door. That's when the boy gave a sudden 180° turn.

"Now, you listen to me…" He started, his voice turning manly out of the sudden.

"Wha…" started Ryoga, but he had no time to react, when the ninja appeared in front of him.

"I don't want you to think that just because Miss Ukyo is being nice to you, you have any right over her!"

"Nice?" Ryoga questioned, but the other boy continued,

"She just has a big heart. I don't want you to lay a finger on her!"

Ryoga got mad at his insinuations. "Of course not!" he said, "I have no interest in Ukyo whatsoever!"

"No interest?" asked the boy, his voice returning to be girly once again.

"Not even a bit! I just got rejected! Do you think I can change my feelings so quickly?" The bandana boy defended himself, and Konatsu smiled again.

"I'm so glad" he said, sighing in relief, "I'll leave you to your work then. Good night, Ryoga-kun!" and he walked upstairs.

Ryoga sighed. This'd been a long day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ranma laughed again, covering his sniggers with his hand. He'd been awake for an hour now, and he couldn't get up. Not that he wanted to.

Akane was spread on top of him, sideways. Her legs were up against the wall, and her head fell backwards.

Her Pj's top was up, giving Ranma a nice view of her stomach, her back pressed against him.

He caressed her stomach with the tips of his fingers, marveling at the softness of the skin.

Akane wiggled a bit, but didn't wake up.

Ranma sniggered again. He started to tickle her sides, softly enough to not wake her up.

"Mmmm…" she made a small sound.

The pig tailed boy continued to tickle her and her hand came up to swat him.

But Ranma wouldn't give up that easily. He smirked as he softly caressed her stomach, and heard her moan. He continued the movement, going from the waist where the yellow pants started, all the way up to her ribs.

The pig tailed boy was starting to feel a little daring when he noticed Akane wasn't waking up. He moved his hand up again, his fingertips barely grazing the skin of her breast,

"Stop right there"

And he froze. Akane moved to sit up, and he was forced to move his hand away.

"I… I was just…" he stuttered, his face red.

"I know exactly what you were trying to do" scolded Akane, but she didn't appear to be angry.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked with a smirk.

"Enough" was all she said, but she was smiling, so he knew she wasn't angry.

Ranma smiled at her, "Good Morning"

"Morning" The short haired girl answered and she started to lie down next to him.

"Aren't you getting up?" her husband asked, just as she was covering herself with the sheet.

"It's Sunday…" Akane answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Yes… But we leave tomorrow and we haven't packed anything yet"

"It's still early…" muttered the girl, covering her head with the yellow sheet.

"It's eleven"

"What?! Why didn't you wake me? We need to pack, you idiot!" Akane got up, walking on the bed to get to the other side.

"Hey! Wait! Ow!" complained her husband when she stepped on him.

She finally jumped down to the floor and went straight to the closet.

"What should I bring?" she asked herself as she stared at her clothes.

Ranma had to sigh. His wife was crazy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Order for table two!" yelled Ukyo, and Ryoga got close to get the plates.

"Yeah, yeah… Table two…" he sighed.

He'd woken up really early this morning hoping to get away, but when he reached downstairs, Ukyo was already there preparing the restaurant for the day.

He approached a couple of giggling teenage girls, and placed the plates down.

"How long have you been working here?" asked the blond one.

"Uh… I started yesterday…" answered the bandana boy, not sure of what the girls wanted.

"We'll sure come more often" said the brunette, and the girls giggled again.

"Ryoga!" yelled Ukyo, and he went to the counter, expecting more food for the customers.

"Uh, where…?" he started to ask when he didn't see any trays of food ready.

"I don't allow my employees to flirt with the customers" she said, looking down at the grill.

"Flirting? I wasn't…"

"Exactly! Have you looked at this place?" she said, finally looking up at him.

The bandana boy turned to watch the place. Truth, he hadn't notice. All the customers were giggling teenage girls.

"Cute guys are good for business!" his 'boss' exclaimed with a smile.

"So I am going to make an exception with you! Go flirt with those girls!"

"But I can't…flirt." Ryoga complained, "I get nervous when I talk to girls!"

"You're talking to me fine" said Ukyo with a winning smirk.

"Yes, but... You're barely…" he stopped when he noticed the evil look she was giving him.

"Okay, okay" he said putting his hands up, trying to calm her out.

She smiled and continued working.

Ryoga noticed the heart shaped okonomiyaki on the grill and wondered who asked for something like that.

"This is for Ranchan!" said Ukyo, noticing the question in his eyes, "It's almost lunch time!"

"You can't… They must be preparing for the trip…" said Ryoga watching her hands skillfully apply the sauce.

"What trip?" asked Ukyo, still working.

"Ranma and Akane's… They're going at some hotel out of town…" he answered without thinking.

"What?!" Ukyo yelled suddenly, making all the girls at the restaurant, and the only boy attending some girls, turn around.

"Uh… nothing" tried Ryoga after her outburst, but it was too late.

"I won't allow it!" The girl said, picking the large spatula from it's resting place against the wall, and putting it on her back.

"Let's… let's not get over ourselves!" the bandana boy tried again.

"You're right" answered Ukyo suddenly, shocking him.

"Really?" asked Konatsu in hopes the girl of his affections would stop harassing the couple.

"I have a much better idea" the girl said with a smirk.

"Oh, no…"

"Everybody out!" she yelled, and all the girls left the place in shock and fear of the chef.

"Ryoga! Konatsu! Pack your things! We're going on a little vacation…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Author's note:**_

_So how was it? Don't you just love cliffhangers? They're a writer's best friend, I always say…_

_Though as a reader I hate them… lol…_

_Anyway… I hoped you liked it. Please remember that I absolutely LOVE to read your reviews. That's the greatest way for an author to really get inspired because it makes you think of the many people who are reading your story._

_Thank you all for your support. Please continue sending your opinions and suggestions. I really like those._

_See you soon! (I hope)_


	10. Chapter 10

"R…Ranma

_**Author's note:**__ I know… I've been a bad bad writer… _

_This was a hard chapter… Mostly filler and cute, almost too OCC for my taste. __Plus I didn't check it so expect lots of grammar and spelling mistakes… Bad bad author…_

_Hope you're not too disgusted by it. Especially since I introduce a character of my own. Nothing to major…__ I hate it when authors create some Mary Sue character that saves the day and is an incredible martial artist... so common_

_Anyway… Enjoy!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"R…Ranma! Ah!... No…Stop… Ran…ma… Ah…We…We're never getting there… if you… ah! If you don't stop!"

Ranma sighed against Akane's neck. His hand was up her blouse, caressing her through the top she wore underneath. He was holding her up against a tree with his body.

"But it's been so long since we made out…" he complained, looking at her with an annoyed look. She giggled at the sight. He was pouting like a kid whose mother denied him candy.

"We're not even completely out of the city yet and you're already on the honeymoon…"

He huffed and buried his face against her neck again. "I can't help it…" came his muffled voice.

"Come on" said Akane, pushing him so her feet could touch the floor.

"No…" he complained, but let her push him. "I don't want to go… Let's stay here"

She giggled again. "You were the one who wanted to be alone on the honeymoon, remember?"

"We're alone now…" he mumbled, but knew there was no way to convince Akane when he noticed she was picking up the bags he had thrown away carelessly.

Ranma sighed deeply. "Okay… But I'm going to second base the moment we reach the Hotel!"

"Ranma!" exclaimed Akane scandalized, but he could notice humor in her voice.

"What? It's the last you can do after interrupting my make out session!"

She smiled again, lifting an eyebrow, "Your make out session?"

"Well… Yeah!" He was blushing now.

"Come on, pervert! The sooner we get there, the sooner you can continue with your make out session"

That thought was encouraging for Ranma,

"Okay!" he said with emotion, a determined look on his face.

The pig tailed boy took the huge backpack from his wife, "What are you doing?" she asked when she saw him balancing it on top of his own.

"Getting there faster" he replied while he picked her up, bridal style.

"Ranma!" she exclaimed when her feet left the floor,

"Besides…" he added, and Akane noticed he was blushing, "It's our honey moon… I'm supposed to carry you, aren't I?"

"Ranma… I guess…" His wife answered with a small smile.

She relaxed in his arms, and he smiled down at her.

"Okay… Hold on!" he yelled and began running.

"Ranma! That's too fast! No… Argh… I think I ate a bug…"

"Just spit it out!"

"Sigh… this is so NOT romantic…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The hotel looked Japanese. It had a garden by the entrance, where a pond with lots of koi fish were swimming. But it wasn't like the one in the dojo. It had a small cascade, filling the garden with a soothing sound.

There were flowers scattered all around the stone bridge on the grass, and their smell was making Akane feel more and more relaxed. Especially where she was.

"This is kinda embarrassing… You should put me down…" she muttered against her husbands chest. Ranma smiled at her, looking how her actions were saying the opposite.

"You look very comfy to me" he answered, but she just moaned against him. "Maybe at the entrance"

"Maybe"

When Ranma looked up, he saw a woman wearing a Kimono. She was wearing her black hair in a knot and a flower was resting on her right ear. She had a perfect face, almost like a Japanese doll, with only two small wrinkles below her black eyes that showed her years.

"Oh, hello" she said smiling, "You must be the Saotome's"

'The Saotome's?" thought Akane with shock on her face.

"Ah! Yes!" answered Ranma, now feeling slightly embarrassed to be carrying his wife, "And.. er… Who are you?"

The woman smiled gently again, "Oh, I'm sorry… I'm Fujiwara Yoko. Your mother called me."

"Yes!" he said. Akane seemed so quiet.

"Please, follow me to your room" Mrs. Fujiwara had a small naughty smile on her face, "I would've help you with what you're carrying, but I bet you don't want the bellboys to touch the most precious weight"

The short haired girl blushed at that. Ranma smiled at the older woman.

"Not in a million years"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"To go to the hot springs just go towards the end of that hall and turn left. Dinner will be served in your room at 8 sharp, so be ready. And here we are…"

Mrs Fujiwara opened the door to their room.

Akane's eyes went wide. It was Japanese, but meant to please foreign tourists. It had Japanese art on the walls and a dinner table by the balcony's glass door.

'Perfect for tea' she thought, as her eyes roamed the room.

"Is it okay?" the lady in kimono asked.

"It's perfect!" said Akane with a big smile, talking for the first time to her.

The older woman seemed surprised, but then smiled gently, "Mr. Saotome, you sure have a beautiful wife. Especially when she smiles."

The short haired girl blushed while she smiled embarrassed. It wasn't often that somebody called her beautiful.

"I know" answered Ranma, and her wife turned to stare at him with wide eyes. He was being extremely nice today.

The woman giggled at the girl's expression.

"Well then. I will leave now. Enjoy your stay here, and remember, you can ask for anything to me. Your mother was so nice to me when we were younger, I believe I owe her."

And with that, the woman left, leaving the two newlyweds alone.

"Maybe it's time for me to put you down…" said Ranma, feeling a little shy. When Akane was on her feet, she looked up at him, wondering.

"Um… Maybe we should…" she started to say, but Ranma suddenly took her face on his hands and kissed her.

The kiss was sweet, but full of heat, and she answered with passion.

"It was hell having you so close and not kissing you" he gasped once he broke the kiss.

Akane felt herself blush.

"Ranma…" she gasped, and realized just then how agitated she was after the kiss, "Maybe now… Maybe now we can…"

Akane stopped seeing as Ranma was nodding constantly, telling her he understood.

"Yes" he said, and went back to kiss her.

It wasn't long before they were on the floor, just were the futon was supposed to be.

Ranma turned them, so he could be on top. He balanced himself with his arms, staring down at her.

"She was right…" he murmured.

Akane opened her eyes and stared at him in wonder.

"Ah?" she managed.

"You are beautiful" he murmured smiling and letting himself down to kiss her again.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard against the wall.

"What was that?" Akane asked against Ranma's lips. His hands were trying to unbutton her blouse and didn't seem to be paying attention.

Someone started yelling outside.

"Uh?"

Another loud bang. Some people talking.

"That noise…"

"No… that won't do!" said a voice outside.

"Who cares…" he moaned, and went back to kiss her.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! I WANT THE ROOM RIGHT NEXT TO THEM!"

They both freeze as they recognized the owner of the voice.

"No way…" gasped Ranma, while getting off Akane to open the door.

"Calm down Ukyo!"

And Ranma saw with desperation how Ukyo, Ryoga and Konatsu stood on the hall talking to Mrs. Fujiwara.

"Oh no…" he said, and Akane went next to him, to see what he was watching.

"Oh no" she repeated, but her voice attracted the newcomers.

"Ranchan! Akane!" yelled Ukyo while waving. "What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?" he asked angrily, walking towards her.

"Oh, I just thought I could give my employees a little vacation" she said smiling.

"Your employees?" asked Akane, who had followed Ranma. "I didn't know Ryoga worked for you."

"Hello, Akane…" he greeted, with an embarrassed and sad smile.

If looks could kill Ryoga would have died a thousand times from the ice Ranma's look was giving him.

"You.. ah… you chose this specific hotel…" said Akane bitterly, turning to Ukyo, "The one outside of town"

The Spatula girl just smiled innocently, "I just wanted new walls, you know? And with Ryoga here talking about this little nice hotel just out of town, it just seemed nice"

"Oh miss Ukyo…" sighed Konatsu, knowing his boss was lying.

"YOU suggested this?" asked Ranma angrily. Akane looked at the pig boy with disappointed eyes.

"I… I didn't! She… she was crazy and…hmp!" started to blabber Ryoga, but the long haired girl quickly put her hand on his mouth.

"He means to say I agreed that it was a great idea to have a little vacation!"

"So…" started Mrs. Fujiwara, "You know them?"

"Unfortunately…" said Ranma.

"Oh, I am his fiancée!" exclaimed Ukyo, while she hugged his arm.

"Fi…Fiancée?" asked Mrs. Fujiwara, "But I thought…"

"It's a long story…" interrupted Akane, before the older woman could say anything.

"And you're okay with this?"

"I'm used to it…" answered the short haired girl, while pulling her husband's cheek with force.

Mrs. Fujiwara blinked at the girl a couple of times, the she smiled, "I understand dear… He is, after all, the son of that horrible Genma"

"Hey!" complained Ranma, but it was hard to defend himself with a girl attached to his arm, and his wife pulling his cheek so hard it was beginning to hurt.

"So there is no problem if we stay with you then!" exclaimed Ukyo

"What?! No!" Yelled Ranma.

"Of course…" said Mrs. Fujiwara, "That room has another one right next to it. You can sleep there"

"Yay! Thank you so much! Isn't that great, Ranchan?"

"Great…" muttered Akane.

"Oh dear…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wow! This room is nice!" exclaimed Ukyo when she entered.

"Yeah… We know" muttered Ranma moodily, and glared at Ryoga again, but he didn't seem to notice. He was once again talking to Akane.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to intrude" the lost boy was saying.

"It's okay, Ryoga," smiled Akane, "I know it wasn't your fault…"

Ranma was now extremely annoyed.

"Why the hell are you here!" he yelled, making everybody in the room to quiet.

"Well… I'm saving you from an obviously boring trip," answered Ukyo as if it was the most common answer, "No offence, Akane"

"None taken…"

"A BORING TRIP?!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Hey, who wants tea?" asked Konatsu.

"OH! I'll like some please!" answered the short haired girl with a pleasant smile.

"Akane!" complained her husband, "Aren't you angry by this?!"

"Um?" asked the girl after gulping the green tea.

"You're not helping…"

"Oh, Ranchan. Relax. The more the merrier!" said Ukyo, while accepting a cup of tea from Konatsu.

"This is so unfair! And I was about to…"

"About to what?" asked the long haired girl when Ranma stopped talking.

"Idiot…" muttered Akane, while retuning to her tea, thinking he could handle this.

"Train!" said Ryoga suddenly, trying to help "Ranma wanted to come here to train!"

"Train?" asked Ukyo, "Here?"

"Yes…" said Ryoga in the same high tone, which proved how bad he was at lying.

"Yes! Train!" added Ranma, talking in a high tone too, "Hot springs are good… for... you know… circulation!"

The three sitting by the table stared at him incredulously, one of them thinking what a lame liar he was.

"Oh! There are Hot springs here? They do wonders with dry skin! I definitely need a bath" Konatsu started talking, and the girls and the boy started talking about beauty secrets and such.

"Saved you there" muttered Ryoga next to Ranma, "You owe me"

"I'm SO going to kill you"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ptsss…Akane… Ptsss"

Ranma started pocking the mess that was Akane on the floor, trying to wake her up.

Truth is, he was missing her terribly. Ukyo insisted that girls were supposed to sleep together, and after some arguments (Especially with Konatsu, trying to convince him he couldn't sleep with the girls and that the guys wouldn't try anything 'funny') they arranged the girls would sleep in one room and the guys next door.

It had been a long day, and after beating down Ryoga, the pig tailed boy was really tired.

It was three in the morning, and Ranma got tired of tossing around on the futon.

Who would have thought sweet girly Konatsu could snore like that?

"Akane…" he tried again, praying Ukyo wouldn't wake up instead. He had to admit it was a pretty sight. His best friend and his wife looked fairly cute while they sleep, Akane in a more… messy way. He smiled at the thought.

Akane always seemed to calm down once she was hugging him, her head pressed against his chest, one leg over his. Truth is, he was used to it.

His wife's soft snores were soothing, and she could actually sleep over HIS own terrible snores. The only thing he had gotten from his father (Or so he thought)

"Ranma?" asked the sleepy voice of the short haired girl, "Why are you here?"

"I miss you" he muttered in a cute tone and Akane smiled at him.

"We can't sleep together… Ukyo would notice…"

"I know… But I can't sleep…" he complained, "Let me stay just for a minute"

"Ranma…" she sighed, but was actually happy he had missed her.

"Please?" Ranma's big blue eyes filled with hope as he saw her smile.

"Okay… Just one minute…"

"Five"

"Okay five. Just hush. I don't want Ukyo to wake up on us"

Ranma smiled as she turned to let him get under the cover, her back to him. She was trying to get back to sleep when she felt his hands slip under her pajama top, caressing her stomach.

"Ranma! Stop. We can't do this here" she hissed, trying to keep quiet. Ukyo just turned to her side.

"I missed you… So much" he gasped against her neck.

Akane closed her eyes as a shiver traveled from her neck to her lower back. "Ranma, please… Just stop…"

"Okay, but tomorrow, I don't know how we do it, or where we do it; but I'm really going for second base"

Akane just giggled at that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Author's note:**__ This was a weird chapter, wasn't it? I wanted to portray Ukyo in a nice way… for now. I've always liked her. I think she's better than Shampoo anyway. Anyhow, I hope it wasn't too OCC…_

_Read and review! See you soon, I hope!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note:**__ So I had a writer's block. I mean it. I had no idea what to write next. It was just so confusing, and then I realized… I needed more to work with, so there we go!_

_It is a short chapter, but I like it. I love Mousse. He's just so pure. And blind… but pure, none the less._

_By the way… Didn't check the spelling or grammar here… hope you like it though. It'll take longer if I had to make someone else read it, but I just wanted it to be out, since this chapter got me back on track…_

_Enjoy!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter Eleven "The more the merrier"

When Ryoga woke up feeling quite refreshed, he thought today was going to be a good day. Too bad the first thing he noticed after that thought was that a certain rival was missing from his futon.

Konatsu was still snoring like a bear, and his face had lost all it's elegance, leaving a more manly (and disgusting) drool line along his chin.

The lost boy stretched, trying to think that Ranma had woken up early (like that ever happened) and went for a morning walk (as if).

He looked at the closed door that separated the two rooms, wondering if the girls were up yet. Ryoga knew about Akane's sleeping habits, and sniggered when he imagined his boss being kicked by the blue haired girl.

'Why not see the actual thing?' he thought with a smirk, showing his fangs.

He crawled towards the door to make as little noise as possible, and with a sudden move he opened it.

What he saw was not quite what he expected, and his grin turned into an ugly expression.

There laid Ranma, sandwiched between the two girls, both were hugging him from each side. He felt his angry aura kick in when he saw how Akane, in her slur, placed a leg on top of him, almost possessively.

"R…Rrrrraaaaaaaaaaaannnnnmaaaa!" came his threatening growl. That made the three teenagers sleeping on the futon wake up.

"Uh?" whispered Ukyo, but when her eyes focused on the one sleeping beside her, she blushed. "Kya! Ranchan!"

"What…" started Akane, but then she noticed her husband, "Ranma!"

"Whu…What? Eh?" started Ranma, still looking sleepy. He sat up and quietly looked at Akane. Then he turned to look at the blushing Ukyo. Finally, he turned to look at the angry boy by the door.

"Ryoga?" he asked, still sleepy.

"Ranma… You… You… BIG PERVERTED IDIOT!" the bandana boy yelled, punching the now empty place where Ranma was supposed to be.

"Woah! Calm down, Ryoga!" Ranma said from the other side of Ukyo where he had landed after jumping.

"You… Not only do you have Akane, but now you must have another woman! How low!"

"Ah, no! It's a misunderstanding!" the pig tailed boy tried to explain, but Ryoga didn't listen.

"You idiot! You fell asleep?!" yelled the short haired girl angrily.

Ranma just said "Oops" while he evaded Ryoga's kicks and punches.

"What's going on here?" asked Ukyo, looking at the fighting boys. "What does he mean he has you?"

Akane looked at her in shock, "Ah… That… I…" Ranma landed beside her…

"Ranma, you pervert!"

And Akane kicked her husband out of the room, leaving a Ranma shaped hole in the roof.

"Idiot…" she muttered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where Aireen!" yelled Shampoo for the second time to the ladies sitting by the dining table.

"Would you like some tea?" Kasumi asked while pouring some green tea for Nodoka.

"Shampoo no want tea! Shampoo want aireen!" The Chinese girl huffed, while kicking the floor like a bratty girl.

"Ah, you are looking for Ranma, dear?" asked the oldest woman, "He's not here…"

Shampoo looked at her angrily, "Where Ranma?"

Nabiki smirked. This was such a good opportunity, "Well, Shampoo…" she started, appearing behind the girl.

"He's not here!" Nodoka exclaimed angrily, while looking at Nabiki with intimidating eyes.

The middle Tendo girl just smiled innocently at her Aunt, "But aunty Nodoka… Shampoo here is a nice girl… she needs to know where her aireen is…"

"Shampoo too too good girl!" added the Chinese girl, while smiling at her soon to be mother.

"I don't think…" tried to help Kasumi, but her pleads weren't heard.

"Shampoo make good deal!"

"Dear girl, I don't want…" was saying Nodoka, but she was interrupted,

"Let the girl talk, auntie… You never know…" Nabiki smirked at her.

"Shampoo give good bargain! Free Chinese food whenever want! Bring myself!"

Kasumi just sighed, "Shampoo, not matter what… we can't say where Ranma is… Right Auntie?"

Nodoka stared at the Chinese girl with a grin; and that's when Kasumi remembered this was Genma's wife.

"Oh, my…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The morning was a bit gloomy for Mousse. The moment he opened his eyes, Cologne was staring down at him, too close for comfort. He shrieked in terror, and the old woman only sighed at him.

"Mousse, start arranging the tables and clean the kitchen."

"But… but… Shampoo was supposed to arrange the tables while I cleaned the kitchen…" he complained, but Colonge just dismissed him.

"I gave her the morning off, so she could go see son in law. Start right now!"

The duck boy just sighed at his luck. "Damn Saotome…" he muttered bitterly, while getting up to get ready.

He wanted to go search for Shampoo, but Colonge was supervising his every move. 'So I don't interrupt' he thought glaring at the elder.

'Stupid Amazon rules'

Truth is, he was getting tired of it all. He knew he was worthy of Shampoo… but she didn't love him. He couldn't force her to be with him, just like Saotome did. He wanted more. For her to willingly be his.

He remembered that time in Jusenkyo when he gave up the opportunity to have her as his wife. She would have been the perfect wife. Obedient, loyal, beautiful. Perfect for someone who didn't belong to the Amazon tribe. Perfect for someone who didn't love Shampoo just the way she was.

And he loved her. Her independence, her beauty, her smile, her stubborn character, even her lies. He always admired her fighting spirit, so different from his.

Mousse was shy, timid and he wasn't assertive at all. At least when it came to women.

He turned to glare at the current woman problem he had. The old woman just glared back and continued to mess with the cabinet.

The cabinet full of potions and medicine. He would never use something like that with Shampoo, no matter what. If she chose Saotome over him willingly then he would step aside.

'But Saotome doesn't seem to care about her' the duck boy thought bitterly. Saotome was always with other girls. He cared too much for himself, was egotistical and narcissistic.

'If only Shampoo could see who he truly was…'

As if invoking her with his thoughts, Shampoo appeared right next of Mousse. He cleaned his glasses just in case he was imagining things. Was her hair always this shiny?

"Mousse come with Shampoo!" smiled the girl, and the boy holding his glasses smiled back.

"Sure! Shampoo, where do you want to go?" he asked, wondering if she had finally come to care for him, and forgot about Saotome.

"To look for Aireen!" she announced happily making his grin turn into a frown.

"I won't go…" Mousse said, turning back to the dishes.

Shampoo pouted cutely, and the blind boy took his glasses off, so he wouldn't look at her.

"Why Mousse no go?"

"Because I have duties…" he answered, but the old woman beside him had heard the entire conversation.

"Don't be stupid, boy." Colonge said, having heard the entire conversation, "Go protect Shampoo."

"Shampoo can protect herself." He muttered back, while staring down at the plates he was arranging.

"Shampoo innocent girl" said Shampoo in a sexy tone, and he knew he was going, "Need Mousse to come…"

"N…No…" he dared to say, and her look turned from sexy to cold.

"Then Shampoo make Mousse come!" and the next thing Mousse saw was lots of water.

He stared up at Shampoo, while she glared down. "Mousse come. Be good duck!"

Cologne smiled to herself as she watched her grand daughter hit the duck to stop him from being noisy.

Even if the boy was so stupid, she knew he truly loved her grand daughter. She sighed. 'If only the laws weren't so strict…'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ranma was glaring at his wife, while Ukyo was dealing with the cuts on his face. "Ouch…" he complained as she placed a cotton ball full of alcohol against his cheek.

He had to admit. Akane was gentler than Ukyo at treating his wounds. The pig tailed boy turned again to look at the short haired girl, and she humped at him, turning away stubbornly.

'Even if it was an act' he thought, 'She didn't have to kick me so hard…'

"Akane, you're never going to get married if you keep treating guys like that" scolded Ukyo, while placing a band aid on Ranma's nose.

"Oh, really?" Akane answered, and Ranma looked nervously at her. She was too proud to let this opportunity slide. He begged with his eyes and the short haired girl sighed.

"I bet there is someone out there who likes me just the way I am" answered Akane instead, and Ranma smiled at her.

Ukyo smiled at the girl too. She couldn't let this opportunity slide. "Like Ryoga" she added.

And said boy, who was sitting with Akane and Konatsu by the table, blushed. "What?"

Akane smiled at Ukyo's antics, and stared right at Ranma's eyes while she continued. "Among others…"

The chef turned to look at the girl. Not at all the reaction she expected.

"Right, Ryoga?" Akane smiled at the boy, and he had to return the smile. "After all, I have lots of friends!"

"That's not quite what I meant, hun" said Ukyo bitterly.

The short haired girl just shrugged, and accepted the tea Konatsu served for her.

"You are so nice, Konatsu. Thank You" Akane complimented the boy, making him blush cutely.

"It is nothing, Miss Akane. After all, you are letting us stay with you."

Ranma glared at the girl, while grimacing again when Ukyo's fingers touched a sore spot by his chin.

First she smiles like that at Ryoga, and now Konatsu, 'While she kicks me through the roof' he added mentally, and watched her laugh at something Konatsu said.

That laugh made him forget about his jealousy. She was just nice to everyone, and that was something he loved about her.

'Not that I'll ever say that to her'

"All done, sugar!" exclaimed Ukyo happily, trying to smile cutely at him. Nothing close to Akane's smile.

"Thanks, Ucchan"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mousse continue walking! Shampoo no want to be too too late!"

Shampoo was glaring down at the boy with long hair, while he was carrying what seemed to be a very heavy backpack.

"Why do you need all this clothes, Shampoo?" Mousse asked, while cleaning the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

"Aireen staying at Hotel. Shampoo not know what wear there."

Mousse stared at the girl and sighed.

"So you wanted me to come to carry your bags…" he muttered while he continued walking, trying to catch up with her.

"In part" she answered, and the blind boy stared at her in surprise.

"You actually wanted me to come?" he asked shocked, and the girl stopped walking.

Shampoo made a turn, so to look at him, making her hair twirl behind her.

"Road too too boring without Mousse!" she said smiling. Mousse had to smile back. He loved these moments with her, when she was almost nice.

"Now Mousse hurry! Aireen with Violent girl. Too too risky." She continued walking, changing her tone completely.

The blind boy sighed again, 'If only those moments lasted more than a second…'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Author's note:**__ I told you it was short, but this gives me more room to work with. I must warn you thought. This won't be a long fic. That been said, be sure to give me more reviews and suggestions. Believe it or not, they give me more to work with. _

_That's the great thing about internet, thousands of minds creating one amazing story. _

_I hope to see you soon again. By the way… I HATE SCHOOL… that being said… well, actually I have nothing more to say… I hate school… cough…_

_See ya!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** _Wow. Just wow. It's really been two years? Am I really that bad? Muses work in funny ways, I must say. Just last night I was watching the many YT vids of Ranma and I suddenly remembered my story. What was supposed to happen, how it ends, all the drama to come and I told myself that I could write it. So here it is. Hope you people didn't miss me too much._

**Chapter Twelve "A free for all: Ranma style." **

"Ara ara…" Came Kasumi's voice, standing right next to her aunt, as she stared down at the many plates on the table. Nodoka was just happily sipping on her Chinese noodles, everyone in the table making the same exact noises of pleasure. "This smells really good." She commented as she moved to grab her own plate. As the housewife of the house, Kasumi was always the one to start at the very end. It didn't bother her that much, given how slowly she ate anyway. "I wonder how Ranma and Akane are doing…" The last was mostly said to herself, but the others turned to her.

"They are doing great, of course." Commented Soun, his mouth full of noodles. 'They are having fun!' Said the sign the Panda bear held up.

Nabiki looked doubtful, a small smirk gracing her cold features. "Well, I never expected Auntie to behave so much like uncle Genma. Though I definitely approve."

"I DON'T APPROVE!" Came the sobbing voice of master Happosai. He was crouched on a corner, sipping on his own bowl of Chinese noodles, tears falling from his big eyes, making him appear far more innocent than he truly was. "Why did no one tell me my dear Akane was going to leave the house? After I came here with my hopes of having a nice and warm welcome." His head suddenly filled with images of Akane nicely welcoming him, a cutesy voice constantly saying 'Master!' filling his ears. A hug, a girlish giggle, a nice rub of shoulders. You know, all those things Akane never actually did.

"Well, we thought they needed some time alone." Commented Kasumi, a sweet smile on her lips. "They just got married after all." Nodoka smiled at the girl she considered a niece, nodding along. "I'm sure as soon as they're back, I'm going to be told I'm soon to be a grandmother!"

Those words only made Happosai cry louder, while he made a tantrum worthy of a two year old. "It's not fair!" He cried, "I'm stuck here while Ranma gets to have fun with my lovely Akane!" He continued to cry his eyes out, his tears cascading down to the floor. Everyone turned to look at him as if he was crazy before simultaneously letting out a sigh. He was never going to change.

"Well, we can always go pay a visit." Said Nabiki with a small devious smile. Everyone turned to look at her with bright eyes, except Kasumi. "I'm not sure that's such a-" She started but was immediately interrupted by her aunt. "That's a lovely idea, darling!" Everyone seemed to agree, immediately thinking of enjoying the many services the hotel had. "It's already been a night!"

"Oh my…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"MUAHAHAHAHA! I WON AGAIN!" "WE won, hun." "You're amazing, Miss Ukyo!"

Akane glared at her husband, pursing her lips as she saw him laughing as if he'd just won the lottery. He was so childish sometimes. "I'm really sorry, Miss Akane." Came Ryoga's voice, shy as always, while he too glared at Ranma. Akane turned to him, her glare turning into a gentle smile immediately. "Don't worry about it, Ryoga." She said, "I know we would have won if Ranma HADN'T CHEATED." The last was said louder so her husband would hear.

They'd been playing table tennis, the small paddle still in hand. Surely, it'd been a very tied match, Ranma and Ukyo against Ryoga and Akane. Sure, Ryoga had allowed Akane to play and, clumsy as she was, she couldn't beat Ranma who, like usual, tried to be a show off and even got in the way when it was Ukyo's turn.

"Sore losers are so ugly." Ranma replied back, his smug smile still in place as he waved his paddle at his wife. "It doesn't suit you, Akane." Akane fumed before looking away from him, her nose held high proudly. "I don't have anything to say to you." And Ranma glared at her, looking away afterwards and muttering an "Uncute." Under his breath.

Ukyo just smiled. This was going great. The perfect vacation with Ranma and she was actually teaming up against Akane, while she constantly pushed Ryoga towards her. Her plan was going perfectly and there was nothing that could ruin it. That was, of course, until something actually ruined it.

The wall cracked, making everyone turn to look. "Oh no." Came Ranma's voice as he immediately knew what it was. He'd seen that so many times before it just had lost any surprise. The wall cracked again, until a huge hole on the wall showed the Chinese girl that'd tried to enter the room as soon as she'd heard her beloved airen's voice.

"Ranma!" Came Shampoo's chirpy voice as she threw her arms around her airen, hugging him tightly. "Why Ranma no tell Shampoo he was leaving? Shampoo too too happy to find Airen!" Ranma tried to push her away, while Ukyo glared at the Chinese girl as she got over her shock. "What the hell are you doing here, Shampoo?" She demanded until, of course, Akane was the one to break the hug. She threw her paddle towards her husband, hitting him straight on the face and making him fall from Shampoo's hug.

"Shampoo! Shampoo!" Came Mousse's voice as he peered through the hole, his glasses up on his head. Everyone turned to glare at him. What a way to ruin plans. "Shampoo!" Finally, Mousse's eyes set on who he thought was Shampoo, immediately hugging Ukyo. "Who the hell do you think you're hugging?" Came Ukyo's voice as she punched him over the head and to the floor, along with Konatsu's manly voice and fist. The mess started as Ukyo started to yell at Shampoo, and the Chinese girl yelled right back, both demanding what the other was doing there, while Konatsu kept trying to get Mousse to let him go as the blind boy mistakenly hugged him. Ranma just moaned and grunted from the floor as he had both girls fighting over him… quite literally.

Akane and Ryoga stared at the sight; their eyes wide in shock, before the girl let out a sad sigh, making the boy look over at her. It'd been a while since he'd seen Akane this sad. The girl just turned on her heels, quietly leaving the room and, before a look back at Ranma and noticing how 'busy' he was at the moment, Ryoga followed her quickly. He was still Akane's friend and still loved her above anything and everyone else. He surely wasn't going to let her be alone when she was that unhappy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Akane!"

Akane stopped walking, her eyes still fixed on the ground. She was outside, right beside the many trees along the pretty road, placed there for couples to take nice walks, but her mood didn't fit the setting. It was obvious how upset she was and Ryoga couldn't help but feel heartbroken at the sight of her looking so sad. "Akane…" He started once he walked up to her. "I- I wanted to apologize for having ruined your trip. Ukyo was the one-" "I know…"

Ryoga stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to do. If only she loved him, he would make sure she never had to make such a sad face. Sadly, it was Ranma who had her heart, undeserving as he might be. "Akane…"

"I don't know why we fool ourselves. I should have known he was going to be followed. It's always going to be like this after all." Ryoga just stared at her with sad eyes. If only he could do something about it. He'd been trying so hard before to get Ranma take Akane seriously, and now that they were married, he still kept having all those girls around him.

"Akane." He started in a deep voice, making the girl turn to him in surprise. "I promise you!" He placed his hands on her shoulders, fully turning her towards him. "I'll try my hardest to make you happy. Leave it to me!" "Ryoga…" Akane blinked at him in surprise, before nodding and smiling gently. She looked down at the ground for a moment, feeling shy out of the sudden.

"Thank you, Ryoga. You've always been a very dear friend." Akane's sweet smile made Ryoga's heart jump. It hurt to know she was already someone else's. But he had to work now on making her happy, even if it was with Ranma. She deserved nothing but the best.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Both teens seemed shocked at the interruption. There was Ranma, glaring so much at Ryoga it was a wonder his head hadn't caught fire. Of course, he had both girls by each arm, both of them seemed as surprised and pleased at the sight as the other. The only one who didn't seem as amused was Ranma, seeing his wife being held like that by his enemy.

Akane's eyes widened before she huffed, turning away from him. "What is it to you?" Of course Ranma wasn't pleased at that comment. "Like I would care for such an uncute girl like you!" That only made Akane angrier. "Then why the hell are you asking? Come on Ryoga!" And once again, the lost boy was dragged into the argument. Akane grabbed the boy's hand, pulling the poor confused Ryoga along to the road, while he stuttered, looking back to Ranma, silently wondering what the boy would do. But Ranma just glared at her as she disappeared from sight.

"Let go of Ranchan, you hussy!" "You let go of Airen. Ranma Shampoo's Airen!" "At least learn to talk before you try fighting back!" Ranma just ignored the pulls and the grabs. He just stared at the road. The nasty feelings of both jealousy and guilt left him paralyzed, unsure of his next step. He couldn't even bring himself to stop her. He knew she had the right to be mad. It seemed as if anywhere he went, chaos would follow. How could Akane love him?

RANMA YOU IDIOT!

Okay. That'd come out of nowhere. Ranma was suddenly on the floor, a wooden sign on his head as his fiancées stared down at him in surprise. 'Ranma, you idiot!' written over it with exclamation signs all over it.

"Oh my."

"You've… got… to be kidding me…" Came Ranma's voice from under the wooden sign. He moved, trying to look up, his fears confirmed. "No, no no no…"

"Ranma! What are you doing on the floor? Wasn't that Akane who just left?" Came his mother's voice. "Please no…" Nabiki chuckled, the devious smile still in place as always, "I knew he would ruin it." Ranma glared at her, sitting on the ground wearing a deep frown.

"What are you all doing here?" He demanded, while Shampoo and Ukyo moved forward to Nodoka, greeting their soon to be mother in law.

"That's not important!" This was Soun, who'd step forward, glaring at Ranma along with his Panda friend. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOY?' Said the sign now. "You have to go after Akane! What if that boy does something to my precious girl?" Ranma just turned away from him, still wearing the same expression of a child who'd just been scolded. "She can go do whatever she wants. It doesn't concern me." Of course, this was said right before Soun's huge face started to threaten him.

"I'M GOING! I'M GOING!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm really sorry for all of this, Ryoga." Came Akane's voice, making Ranma frown. They were both sitting by a small lake, Akane had her feet inside the lake, playfully moving her feet, while Ryoga stood behind her. It wasn't like he was going to let himself get wet. "I didn't mean to drag you into my fight with Ranma. He's just so stubborn all the time." "Don't worry about it, Akane." He replied. He was just used to it.

Ranma just rolled his eyes from his spot on the tree, his frown deepening. He was the stubborn one? What about her? He'd tried to get this trip going without them fighting! How was it his fault that both Ukyo and Shampoo had gone and ruined everything for them? It wasn't like Akane was all perfect! Here she was, flirting with Ryoga. And what about him too? What kind of friend just leaves with someone's wife? That scumbag!

"I just can't believe him! Bringing Ukyo and Shampoo to our honeymoon! That's just the lowest!" Ranma's eyes narrowed as he looked down at Akane, still hiding among the leaves of the tree. She was the one running away with Ryoga to to… To do Kami knows what and here she was blaming it all on him? It's not like he invited the girls to go along!

Ryoga nodded in agreement, crossing his arms and frowning. This wasn't good. If this was supposed to be their honeymoon, then he should do something to keep Akane happy. That bastard Ranma was a fiend for making Akane this angry.

"Don't worry Akane. I'm going to do whatever it's needed to keep you happy. Just leave it to me!" In his passion for showing Akane how much he wanted to make her happy, he'd lowered himself, grabbing both of her hands, turning her towards him. Akane just smiled brightly at him, again, feeling touched at how good of a friend Ryoga was. She couldn't remember a time Ranma had been that sweet. Talking about Ranma…

The sight of Ryoga suddenly holding hands with Akane had blinded him, making him jump from the tree and landing on Ryoga's head. "What do you think you're doing?" He growled to Ryoga, glaring down at the boy, when Akane suddenly grabbed Ranma's pigtail and brought him down. "That's what I'm asking you!" She yelled right back at Ranma, "Ryoga's trying to be a good friend and you keep teasing him!" "A good friend? He's just trying to fool you! Can't you see it? He's-" "Stop it! I don't want to hear it! All you ever do is-"

"It's okay, Akane." They suddenly stopped yelling at each other to turn to Ryoga, both looking surprised. The boy stood up suddenly, making Ranma fall from him to the ground. "Hey-" He started complaining but then he stopped. Ryoga looked as sad as he always was, but he seemed to be far too serious in what he was going to do.

"You two can stay here." He said with a small smile, obviously directed to Akane. "I can tell them you went somewhere else. It'll give you a couple of hours alone." "Ryoga…" The lost boy stood up, dramatically as always, his back to the both of them while they only stared at him. "Ranma… Take good care of Akane for me!" And he left running.

Ranma let out a sigh, pursing his lips while he glared at Ryoga. He was never going to change. And of course, Akane was staring after him as if he was some kind of hero. Great. Just great. If Ryoga's purpose was to make him look bad then mission accomplished. "He's an idiot." Ranma commented, trying to break Akane's gaze away from the boy. Well, he succeeded, and in the worst way possible.

"Why are you such a jerk all the time? Can't you see how noble Ryoga is?" She scolded, making Ranma's frown deepen. "Oh yeah. A great big noble hero he is." He said rolling his eyes, "Damn P-chan." The last bit was muttered, obviously missed by Akane. The girl just frowned at her husband, before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Ranma demanded, his eyes following every move. "I'm going right back to the hotel. I can't be with you when you're such a baby." Adding to that, she blew a raspberry at him, showing she wasn't much better. The gesture only made Ranma stand up angrily. "How come this is my fault? It's not like I told Shampoo and Ukyo I was coming here! If anything it is your own fault for telling Ryoga!"

And of course, Akane stopped. "He is my friend! This is supposed to be our honey moon! And it's not like you weren't enjoying having Ukyo and Shampoo fight over you. You damn… Casanova!" Ranma stood up, replying in the same loud voice Akane was talking. "Oh, I'm the one enjoying it? You were the one who grabbed Ryoga's hand and pulled him so you two could be alone, you.. you… Cheater!" Akane gasped at that. "How dare you? WHEN YOU WERE THE ONE WITH A GIRL HANGING ON EACH ARM! PERVERT!" "TOMBOY!"

The fell quiet, both glaring at the other.

"Why must you always do this?" Started Akane, breaking the silence. She wasn't yelling anymore, but she sounded as sad and disappointed as ever. "Ryoga was just trying to help. He was so nice he actually want us to spend some time alone." This only made Ranma even more jealous.

"You are the one who always does this!" He replied back, "Every single time you defend him as if he was your husband instead of me!" Ranma frowned at himself, looking way from her. There. He said it. He was jealous of her friendship with Ryoga. He wasn't going to say out loud now, even though he'd admitted before.

Akane stared at him for a moment. Her gaze made him nervous. Enough to make him gulp. Why wasn't she saying anything? "I-I- It's not like I'm jealous or anything." He tried, breaking the silence. Yet, all she did was stare at him. Ranma's gaze turned from her to the ground nervously. Why was she like that? "I mean… You're mine, right? And it's not fair for him to be the one to make you happy… I- I want to be-" What was he saying? It didn't seem like him.

Ranma let out a sigh. "I'm not myself anymore." He complained, glaring at the grass. "You changed me, somehow. I can't even fight you anymore. I can't… lie anymore." It wasn't said in the most romantic way. He was complaining, using the voice of a little kid, frowning at his mother. But he was being honest. Akane had changed him so much, yet so slowly, he'd barely noticed. And yet, here she was, just staring at him.

"WELL, SAY SOMETHING, DAMMIT!"

And Akane smiled. "Idiot." And she moved towards him, hugging him close. Ranma was as confused as ever, but having Akane back in his arms was something he wasn't going to complain about. He smiled, his arms wrapping themselves around her to pull her closer.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, but Akane just shook her head against his chest. "No… I'm sorry. I know you didn't do anything to get them here." She sighed, letting his warm engulf her. She loved being in his arms. The one place she could forget about everything and everyone. It felt as if there was no one else in the world but Ranma and herself.

"Well… You think we can stay here for a bit? I'm sure Ryoga will distract them long enough." Akane looked up at Ranma, raising an eyebrow. "Here? What do you want to do." At that he smirked and lowered himself, lightly nibbling on her lower lip.

"Oh…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You… lost them." "That's right." "Just.. bam. You turned and they were gone." "Yup." "And you have no idea where they are now." "Exactly."

Ukyo narrowed her eyes at Ryoga. He just kept staring down at the tea Kasumi had so nicely placed in front of him, avoiding her eyes at all cost. Ryoga was a terrible liar. Maybe that was why he'd come up with the almost too ridiculous to be truth story of the vanishing of Ranma and Akane. How could it be possible? Even for Nerima standards, that was just plain ridiculous.

Everyone else had gone back to their usual holiday business. Mousse and Konatsu kept fighting when Mousse insisted he was his beloved Shampoo. Nabiki was lazily nibbling on snacks while reading a magazine. Kasumi and Nodoka kept serving everyone nice cups of tea and placing snacks and rice balls near everyone. Soun and Genma had distracted themselves with a game of Shogi. Happosai was busy checking on Akane's suitcase, in case he found new prizes. And, of course, Shampoo and Ukyo were glaring at Ryoga, sitting in front of him at the table, obviously distrusting his story.

"Ranma and Akane no disappear!" Shampoo complained, slapping the table with a hand. "Ryoga lying!" Ukyo just frowned at him. Why was Ryoga so stubborn in keeping them from finding the couple? "Two hours, sugar!" She said holding up two fingers. "They've been gone for two hours! Do you have any idea what could happen in that time?" Ryoga blushed but just shrugged. He didn't need those images in his head. Thank you very much.

"If you don't tell me where they are-" "We're back!" Ukyo stopped mid sentence as the couple entered the room. "Welcome back, Ranchan!" "Airen!" Both girls were immediately at Ranma's side, demanding where he'd been with Akane all that time. Akane merely stared at the room grimly. It was far too small for everyone who was inside.

"Hello little sister." Greeted Nabiki between chuckles, waving at her. Akane fell to her knees, cursing under her breath.

"Oh yeah." Said Ranma, letting out a nervous laugh. "I forgot to mention… the family's here!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note: **_Well, there it is. I hope people around will still read this story. xD I want to keep updating it, although I know my style has changed over the past couple of years. RPing constantly can make that to you. Anyway, see you next week, with the next chapter! True, nothing much happens in this one, but they are all transitional. I need to make some in betweens before the real drama begins. Which will happen in the next chapter. :D_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: "The truth comes out."

Akane was fuming and it was obvious to everybody. Of course, that didn't mean they had to pay attention to her. Everyone was having fun, and the moody girl was not going to ruin it, well, except maybe for one person.

"I certainly hope you aren't too disappointed." "Not at all." Came her bitter voice, which proved otherwise. Even the cool tea wouldn't soothe the girl's mood. "If I'd known they would come too, I would have certainly done something." "It's fine. It wasn't your fault." "…Yet you're upset." "Not really." Yes, really, especially considering those sweet, tender words didn't belong to the person that should. Just then, across the room Ranma had started laughing loudly, making her frown deepen. What a husband he was! Sure, he'd been mad at first, but now he was fighting over snacks with his father, laughing as he managed to steal Genma's share too. Poor Ryoga had been trying so hard to make her happy, though. Too bad it wasn't Ryoga who was supposed to make her happy.

"If you want, I can try to distract them." Akane smiled to him, feeling warm for a moment. There was no one in the world as sweet as Ryoga, and he surely deserved the best of the best. Hopefully he would find happiness, and hopefully, to someone far sweeter than Ranma.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Came a sudden, loud voice, this time it didn't belong to Ranma. "Why no fair? Shampoo travel too too far to come too!" "But how come you get to be with Ranma at night? I WAS HERE FIRST!" "You have Ranma all day! Now Shampoo's turn!" Akane let out another bitter sigh. Was every single person in the room crazy?

"Hey, Akane!" Came someone's voice from behind her, making the girl turn just in time to see her sisters and mother in law coming in with a big smile. "We just found out this place has some pretty cool hot springs." Nabiki grinned her winning smile at her sister as she carelessly let herself fall next to her sister and grab a snack.

"It seems Auntie's friend was reserving them for us. Quite a nice lady she is." Followed Kasumi's voice, gentle and sweet as ever, as she moved closer and gladly accepted the cup of tea from Konatsu. Nodoka laughed deviously behind the sleeve of her kimono as she took place next to Kasumi, and right in front of Akane. "Ah, Kasumi dear. She's lovely now, but I've known her since we were children. The stories I could tell you!" Then she proceeded to tell such stories to Kasumi, which the oldest of the Tendo sisters often blushed at.

"So what do you say, Akane?" Akane turned her attention back to Nabiki as she grinned her devious trademark grin at her, winking for effect, "Want to go get a beauty bath before the big night?" That made the girl blush and she sent a sideways look toward her husband who seemed far too preoccupied with winning snacks to pay attention to his wife.

"Sure." -

"Ah! This is EXACTLY what I needed!"

Akane gave a sad smile to her older sister as she proceeded to relax in the hot water herself. It'd been such a long day so she was grateful she could relax for a moment. Things had gone from bad to worse since she got married and just when she'd thought things would be wonderful and romantic between herself and Ranma, her dearest family and friends had gone and ruined them. She carefully held her ring still hanging from her neck. Such a nice gesture from him, to get them both that. Even now, in plain view, Shampoo and Ukyo had been too busy fighting each other to notice it.

"So Akane, how are things going between you and Ranma?" Asked Kasumi, bringing her little sister out of her world and throw a cautious look toward the two long haired girls in the place, who were currently too preoccupied setting a schedule in which they both would be able to be alone with Ranma to pay much attention to what she had to say.

"It's been…" She noticed Nodoka staring at her, "lovely." Damn, she was a bad liar. Instead of hurrying to grab her sword and beheading her son like Akane had thought she would, Nodoka merely laughed and patted the girl's shoulder.

"Saotome men are never easy to deal with, my dear, but you surely will never have a dull moment." She turned her sweet, loving smile to the wooden wall that separated the bathroom in two, where at the other side the men were taking their own bath. It made Akane wonder whether her mother was thinking of her husband or her son. Never the less, it brought a smile to the girl's face.

"THAT IS NOT FAIR! How come you get to be with Ranma for THREE hours straight!" "Shampoo much more special to Aireen. Shampoo deserve more time!" "I'll give you what Shampoo deserves!"

Akane sighed before sending the two arguing girls a well-deserved glare. No dull moments indeed.

"It feels so wrong to be here…" Konatsu threw a concerned glance at the other men sharing the bath. "I feel so violated!" He covered his chest with both arms, mimicking a girl perfectly though there was nothing there to hide.

Ranma merely rolled his eyes, "Cheer up Konatsu. It's not like the girls wanted you there either." That earned him a glare from the Okama. It earned him a glare from Ryoga too but for very different reasons. For someone whose honeymoon had just been ruined, Ranma certainly was acting too fresh. He could understand why Akane grew so mad at him most of the time. Ranma didn't seem to care that much about the entire thing. How could someone so careless ever make her happy?

"You really are too laidback Ranma." Ryoga's voice could not have sounded smugger in Ranma's ears as he turned to the fanged boy (seriously, what was wrong with his teeth?) and proceeded to glare at him, knowing full well what he meant. "Oh, and I bet Akane would be much better with someone who follows her around like a little pet, right P-chan?"

Ryoga didn't have time to spat back because he was quickly pushed away by both Soun and Genma. "What does he mean by that, boy?" "Ranma! Are you not making Akane happy?" Ranma glared at them both, "I'm not the one who ruined the trip! Maybe she's unhappy because her entire family suddenly decided to stop by!" For a moment there, both men glared at the boy, but their glares suddenly turned into realization, small drops of sweat forming on their temples. They'd ruined the honeymoon…

"Hahahaha! This is such a nice hotel, isn't it Saotome?!" "Quite right, Tendo! What a wonderful place! Hahahaha!" They'd both suddenly turned their attention somewhere else, rather pathetically throwing water at each other, mimicking little kids as Ranma glared at them. Old fools. Of course they wouldn't want to make things right and leave, they were having far too much fun. "Idiots…"

Ranma was far too concerned with glaring at them that he did not notice the small shadow by the neatly placed garden by the corner of the bathroom, easily hidden behind bamboo leaves. Well, it didn't hide for long. Konatsu's sudden girly yell made both Ranma and Ryoga turn quickly, thinking it'd been one of the girls, when they realized what'd happened.

"What a pretty little girl! You lost your way in, little girl? Give grampa Happosai a kiss!" Konatsu was splashing about rather comically with Happosai hanging from his shoulder, desperately trying to pat the guy's chest. It certainly made Ranma smirk in delight.

"I AM NOT A GIRL, YOU FOOL!" Now that was a manly voice. It was nice to know Konatsu could pull that off when he needed to. He stood up, letting Happosai take in all the 'manliness' as the master suddenly froze, almost literally turning into stone as he realized he'd just tried to glomp a man.

"Hahaha! Serves you right, old man!" Ranma couldn't stop laughing. It was just too good to see his master mess up this nicely. Even Ryoga was smirking at the sight. Happosai had started to cry, covering his huge eyes with his tiny hands. "Ranma you're so cruel! How could you have forgotten about me? First you leave me all alone and then you make me grope a man. What an ungrateful student you are! But you can make it up by turning into a girl!" He jumped suddenly, bringing out of nowhere a bucket of water, cold apparently. _Where does he keep those? _Thought Ranma as he dodged the water. "No one was supposed to come, old man! " "Don't try to trick me, Ranma! You invited the entire family and you all left me behind! I wanted to be a part of the honey moon too!"

There was a silence after that.

"Honey moon?"

Konatsu and Mousse stared at Happosai with an incredulous faces, then turned their attention to Ranma, then back at Happosai, and back at Ranma. "Ha…ha! I- I- He's senile- What crazy things he- I can explain! I- Akane and I-" Ryoga rolled his eyes. It was nice to know he wasn't the only idiot around.

"You are married?" Konatsu's expression went from incredulous to a winning smirk. "YOU ARE MARRIED!" Seconded Mousse. It was obvious what they were thinking. If Ranma was married then… "Miss Ukyo! Miss Ukyo!" "SHAMPOO!"

The okama started splashing around, trying to hurry to the edge of the hot spring, only to be pulled back by Mousse who wanted to be the first to announce it to the girls. "Stop it! You can't tell them!"

The pigtailed boy jumped on Mouse, prepared to fight the blind boy if it was necessary, he fell right in front of the exit, blocking it. "You can't fight both of us, Saotome." Smirked Mousse as Konatsu stood next to him with the same triumphant face. Cue Ryoga, jumping to stand next to Ranma, ready to help him. "I am not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Akane." Ranma let out a snort. As if there was any question about it.

"What is going on?"

The girls stared at the wooden wall, trying to figure out what was happening. There was yelling and they could clearly hear Happosai's voice at the other side, plus Konatsu's girly scream. Akane let out a grim sigh, glaring at the wooden wall that separated the two sides of the bathroom. Of course! What else could ruin her honeymoon if it wasn't for Master Happosai's presence. It was all clear to her now. Kami hated her. Or maybe someone else found pleasure in her misfortune. Sick bastards. Whatever the cause, she rolled her eyes, going back into the water until it covered her mouth and closed her eyes. Nothing could go wrong now. Everything that could happen happened.

"Honeymoon?!"

Akane's eyes snapped open, as she stared at the backs of the two arguing girls who'd suddenly turned very quiet, staring at the wooden door.

"You are married?" Oh no… "YOU ARE MARRIED!" OH NO! That idiot!

Ever so slowly, the two girls turned to Akane, both wearing the same incredulous expression, while she looked very much like a deer caught in the highlights. "Married?" Came Ukyo's squeal. She was shaking, though Akane wasn't sure if it was because whether she was going to cry or was just going to kill her.

"Oh my."

Kasumi's quiet exclamation was enough to initiate the explosion. Both girls jumped at Akane, as the girl jumped out of water, barely missing the two. She was quick to cover herself with a towel. It seemed that Shampoo and Ukyo thought the same because next time she looked they were both wearing their own towels. Akane frowned as she managed to think Ranma's training had been good for her. She was sure if she hadn't gone through the pain, she wouldn't have been able to dodge both girls so smoothly. But that didn't make her better, just equal, and there were two of them.

"WHAT THE HELL DO THEY MEAN, AKANE!?" Ukyo really seemed like she was going to start crying any second, but Shampoo seemed more angry than sad. "MUST BE MISTAKE! AIREN WOULDN'T CHOOSE STUPID GIRL OVER SHAMPOO!"

A loud thump was heard against the wall, among the yelling. It seemed like they had their little free for all at the other side too. Well, this lot always seemed the kind to fight now and ask questions later. Shampoo proved just that by connecting her foot against Akane's cheek, easily knocking her to her back. The girl sat up, lightly touching the sore spot on her face. This wasn't going as planned…

"Move away, you idiot!" "Ranma, you're so mean to your poor master!" "LEAVE ME ALONE!" "Stop right there!" Among the screaming, kicks and punches all about, a Panda sat next to his best friend cheering his son on, with a nice sign that said "Go Ranma!" "Ranma! You protect my daughter!"

Ranma moved away from Mousse's well placed chains (where was he keeping them?) as they managed to go through the wooden wall. "STOP IT, IDIOTS! YOU'LL BREAK IT!" Ryoga seemed busy trying to stop Konatsu by pulling at his long hair, who'd somehow managed to hide as a mailbox and was trying to run away (Where did he get that!?). "I can't let you say anything! They'll kill Akane!" Mousse smirked, "As long as Shampoo is mine, I don't care what happens to your girl, Ranma."

It seemed that Akane had had enough of this stupidity, because her very distraught and angry voice was heard all around the bathroom. "WE CAN HEAR YOU, YOU IDIOTS!"

Oops. Ranma's face froze mid air as he fell to the water, turning into a she once again.

Mousse seemed too happy about that fact, because those screams and fighting meant Shampoo already knew! "SHAMPOO!" And he did the most idiotic thing he could have possibly done. The blind boy pulled at his chains, not noticing they were stuck in the wood, successfully bringing it down. After that it was a free for all. The wall fell.

Kasumi and Nabiki hurried to cover themselves while Ukyo and Shampoo tried desperately to grab Akane, while she jumped out of the way. It was obvious Ranma had trained her now, because no one was as good as Ranma in getting away. But now they had Happosai to deal with, who was entirely too happy about the wall breaking down. It was a mess.

"Wait! I can explain!" Tried Akane, sounding far too much like Ranma for her liking. Ugh. "Explain what?!" Sobbed Ukyo who was now actually crying, looking as hurt as ever. It managed to make Akane feel guilty. She'd never seen someone so heartbroken in her life. "That he chose you?! Without even telling me?" Now that made Akane feel even worse. She should have trusted Ukyo enough to know she would have accepted it. But not like this, not because of Happosai of all people. "I-"

"It was my fault, Ukyo." Akane blinked as Ranma stepped up. "I didn't tell you, either of you. But I'm telling you now. I choose- I chose Akane." Without even noticing him, he'd managed to stand behind Akane, even placing a hand on her shoulder as he did so. Akane blushed red. It was one of those moments, one of those far too few moments, when Ranma's declarations of love made her feel like the most important person in the world, as if he could never love someone else in his life. It'd happened before. When he first declared it in front of the entire school, _Akane is my fiancée!._ Or when he declared it in front of Mikado and Asuza. _Akane is mine, if you touch her I'll kill you. _Or in front of Toma. _Akane is mine and she's engaged to me!_ But just like in those moments, something had to ruin it. Something or someone would come and make any proclamation of love turn into disaster and this was no exception.

Ukyo seemed ready to start hitting Ranma, tears still falling and Shampoo, looking ready to kill someone was starting to get in position to help along, kill either Akane or Ranma. But then, from between the two, Happosai jumped, oblivious to the emotional moment they were having and stretched his tiny arms out toward Akane.

"AKANE MY LOVE!" It was a good thing she'd managed to cover herself with a towel. Akane shrieked and both Ranma and Ryoga jumped to protect the girl. "Not so fast, boys!" Out of somewhere, Happosai managed to bring out a bomb, one that sent the two boys flying through the air. The girl managed to punch her master on the face, jumping toward where the two boys had landed… the cold water fountain.

"Gah! That idiotic, son of a-"

There was a sudden silence in the room. Ranma opened her eyes, letting the cool water fall from her mouth. Everyone was staring at Akane, who was just standing there, shaking, eyes wide open. "Wha-?" Wha-? Indeed. Right next to Ranma was a tiny drowning pig, desperately trying to stay afloat.

"P-P-chan?"

Oh no. Oh hell no. Ranma's nervous glance went from the pig, to Akane, whose face went from confusion to realization. Even Happosai seemed to know it wasn't the right time to do anything. Shampoo was smirking, it seemed she was glad Akane was suffering as she had. Ukyo merely seemed as confused as Akane.

"Ryoga?"

"Akane, I can explain!" Ranma hurried, stretching her hands out to her in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture. Akane's eyes went to Ranma, confused for a moment as she took in her words. "You knew?" At that Ranma's eyes widened. Crap. He was an idiot.

"You didn't know?" Came Nabiki's sharp tongue from the other side of the room, raising an eyebrow. "My, little sister. I knew you were dense but I never thought you were this stupid." Akane turned slowly. Everyone was quiet. Kasumi and Nodoka seemed as surprised as she was but… "Dad?" She gasped, helplessly. "Um, well, sweety. We thought you knew!"

Her broken gaze turned back to her adored P-chan, who was now hanging from the edge of the pool, looking up at her with tears in it's eyes. "Ryoga?" She whispered, as if she needed some sort of confirmation. The tiny piglet sobbed and nodded, letting out a tiny, sad "oink" of confirmation. This was just too much to handle.

Akane took a step back, her hand going immediately to her neck, grasping the ring that'd been neatly hidden under the towel. She was shaking as she took another step back. This was crazy, too crazy. She looked around. The place was a mess. Pieces of wood were all about, Konatsu peeking out of his post, Mousse hugging him, thinking it was Shampoo. Happosai was floating on the water unconscious, smoke still about from his bombs. Kasumi was scolding Nabiki who seemed bored by the entire thing. Shampoo seemed ready to kill but didn't seem sure whether it was the smart thing to do or not and Ukyo was still crying, glaring at her with much hatred. P-chan was looking up at her in wonder, looking all kinds of hurt. P-chan? No… Ryoga. Ryoga had been her pet all along.

"Akane?"

Ranma's voice brought her back to reality. She looked so concerned. She… Not he, but a she. Akane let out a shaky breath. This was crazy. All of this. It was far too crazy. Her husband was a female, her pet turned out to be her best friend, her father in law was a panda, her husband was being chased by two angry girls… This was her honeymoon. This mess of a life was her life now. Ranma had brought this to her life. Whatever fantasies she'd had of being a little wife in a little house, making dinner and having children were so far away right now. She loved Ranma, she did, but she just…

"I can't do this anymore."

With one swift movement, Akane pulled at the golden ring hanging from her neck, quickly breaking the necklace. She gave the ring to her husband, who merely took it out of shock. And Akane walked away, leaving a shocked and hurt Ranma behind.

What- What did just happen?

**Author's note: **So many years late, but I found myself returning to this story. Why? Maybe because I'm trying to get right back to the writing hobby and what's best than to go to your roots? Or maybe it's because I just watched all of the character profiles from DJCLYVE in youtube again. Or maybe it's because it just came to me. I have to say that I now where this story is going and how it'll end. I think that's the problem. I KNOW how it ends, it came to me, I know where everyone is going now and how they'll turn out to be, so why bother writing it? Well, now I have an excuse. Seems pretty selfish, no? But there you go.

This chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be. I think this was the hardest of them all. I knew it when I stopped writing the story that this one was going to be the turning point, so I delayed it as long as I could. Of course this isn't the ending, I don't write sad endings… for most stories. The next chapters will be everyone getting on with their lives, building up from the ashes so to speak. I think it's time, and I hate saying this, that they all grow up, because we all have to eventually, as sad as that is.


End file.
